Judaizm
Judaizm jest monoteistyczną, dogmatyczną religią narodową wyznawaną w przytłaczającej większości przez naród żydowski i samarytański (Izraelitów), a w znikomym stopniu także przez małe grupki nawróceńców (np. Felaszowie lub Żydzi z San Nikandro) i indywidualnych osób (z najsławniejszych konwertytów najbardziej znana jest Marilyn Monroe i Elizabeth Taylor). Jest to najstarsza religia monoteistyczna, obecnie wyznawana w różnych formach przez ok. 14 mln ludzi (0,2% całej ludzkości), z której wywodzi się chrześcijaństwo i islam, kolejno pierwsza i druga religia światowa. Jest głównie wyznawany na terenach dzisiejszego Izraela, gdzie jest religią dominującą i Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki. W mniejszym stopniu posiada swych wyznawców zasadniczo w każdym kraju świata w tym w Europie, Australii, Azji, Afryce, Ameryce Północnej i Południowej. Wyznawcy judaizmu (obecnie głównie ocalali z holokaustu i powojennego antysemityzmu polscy żydzi i znikomi konwertyci) zamieszkują również współcześnie Polskę - ich liczba wynosi ok. 1300 - 1400 (1342) osób. Odłamy judaizmu i ich charakterystyka 'Judaizm talmudyczny (rabiniczny)' 'Karaimizm' 'Samarytanizm' Początki samarytanizmu, jak i samej wspólnoty etnicznej Samarytan pozostają kontrowersyjne. Według żydowskiej tradycji (zawartej zarówno u Józefa Flawiusza, w Talmudzie, jak i 2 Księdzę Królów) Samarytanie byli potomkami wysiedleńców z miast: Babilon, Kuta, Awwa (identyfikacja nieznana), Hamat i Sefarwaim (Sippar), których król asyryjski Sargon II przesiedlił do Samarii w miejsce wygnanych stamtąd Izraelitów po likwidacji północnego królestwa Izraela, a którzy w wyniku plagi lwów w ich nowej ojczyźnie przyjęli judaizm, ale też zachowali część swoich pierwotnych, pogańskich wierzeń. Według ówczesnych Żydów Samarytanie nie byli pochodzenia izraelickiego, lecz sumero-akadyjskiego, hetyckiego i aramejskiego. Wiele lat później, gdy w okresie perskim Ezdrasz i jego towarzysze przybyli do Jerozolimy, aby odbudować zniszczoną przez Babilończyków świątynie Samarytanie zaproponowali Żydom pomoc, ale Ezdrasz i inni żydowscy przywódcy odrzucili ich pomoc i jednocześnie odcieli się od nich (mogło to być spowodowane rzekomym pół-pogaństwem przesiedleńców), co wywołało oburzenie Samarytan i starania o niedokończenie budowy, które - choć nie przyniosły rezultatów - wywołały wielowiekową nienawieść między dwoma narodami, która osiągnęła apogeum w I i II wieku n.e, ale uległa marginalizacji we wczesnym średniowieczu, gdy nowym wspólnym wrogiem okazali się greccy Bizantyńczycy. W Talmudzie Samarytanie określani są mianem ,,Kutim", czyli ,,Kutejczykami", co odnosi się do jednego z kilku ich rzekomo rodzimych miast - mezopotamskiej Kuty. Zupełnie inne spojrzenie na sprawę pochodzenia mają sami Samarytanie, którzy wierzą, że są bezpośrednimi potomkami Izraelitów i to w najzacniejszej linii Józefa (po przez jego synów: Manassesa i Efraima) oraz Lewiego, którzy przeżyli asyryjski podbój i zachowali pierwotną religię mojżeszową, a natomiast powracający z wygnania babilońskiego Żydzi pod wpływem nikczemnych kapłanów Ezdrasza i Nehemiasza porzucili prawowierną wiarę swych izraelickich przodków. Badania genetyczne Samarytan w linii męskiej dowiodły, że są oni znacznie bliżej spokrewnieni z Żydami aszkenazyjskimi i mizrachijskimi (co wskazuje na wspólne pochodzeni obydwóch grup) niż z izraelickimi Druzami czy Arabami, ale w linii matczynej najbliżej im do irackich Żydów (przyp. na terenie północnego Iraku rozwinęło się starożytne Imperium Asyryjskie) i izraelickich Arabów. Ponadto Sargon II, choć wspomina w jednej ze swych (niekompletnych) inskrypcji o przesiedleńcach do niedawno zdobytej Samarii, wskazuje na plemiona ,,Tamud, Ibadidi, Marsimani i Hayappa, żyjących w dalekiej Arabii, na pustyni", co oznacza, że przynajmniej część proto-samarytańskich wysiedleńców pochodziła z Półwyspu Arabskiego, a nie Mezopotamii czy Syrii, a to łatwo wyjaśnia matyczyne pokrewieństwo z Arabami w Izraelu. Podsumowując w linii ojcowskiej Żydzi i Samarytanie posiadają wspólnych przodków - starożytnych Izraelitów, natomiast w linii matycznej są ludem heterogeniczne, zarówno mającym izraelickie (Żydzi irakijscy, możliwe że przynajmniej częściowo potomkowie zaginionych plemion), jak i cudzoziemskie (głównie arabskie) korzenie. Prawdopodobnie więc pozostali w ojczyźnie Izraelici poślubili cudzoziemskie kobiety dając początek Samarytanom. Judaizm Samarytan znacząco różni się w kilku kwestiach od tradycyjnych form judaizmu wyznawanego przez Żydów. Przede wszystkim za święte teksty uważają jedynie Torę (składającą się z Księgi Rodzaju, Wyjścia, Kapłańskiej, Liczb i Powtórzonego Prawa), a poza tym odrzucają kanoniczność Talmudów i wszystkich pozostałych ksiąg biblijnych (m. in. prorockich i dydaktycznych) uznawanych przez Żydów i Chrześcijan za natchnione. Samarytańska Tora nazywana samarytańskim Pentateuchem zawiera ok. 6000 różnic w porównaniu do judeochrześcijańskiej Tory - w przytłaczającej większości są to drobne zmiany w zapisie lub konstrukcji gramatycznej nie zmieniającej sensu tekstu, ale istnieją też bardziej radykalne dodatki (według Samarytan to ich Tora jest oryginalna, a jej żydowski odpowiednik został zniekształcony) ograniczające się jednak tylko do uprawomocnienia kultu na górze Garizim np. do wersetu Wyjścia 20:17 będącego częścią Dekalogu dodano ,,na górze Garizim. Tam masz zbudować ołtarz" lub w Pwt 27:4 zamieniono górę Ebal na górę Garizim w kontekście miejsca, gdzie Mojżesz miał wypisać prawa na pobielonych kamieniach (Pwt 27:8). Inną ważną różnicą między judaizmem (i chrześcijaństwem), a samarytanizmem jest kwestia najświętszego miejsca. Według Żydów jest to miasto Jerozolima, a według Samarytan to - jak już wcześniej wspomniano - góra Garizim. To właśnie tam miał istnieć ogród Eden, Adam, Set i Noe mieli wznieść ołtarze, Abraham miał ofiarowywać Izaaka, Mojżesz miał wskazać miejsce na budowę świątyni YHWH, co zrealizował jego następca Jozue budując tam obecnie nie istniejący przybytek. Rzeczywiście Samarytanie - analogicznie do świątyni jerozolimskiej w przypadku Żydów - posiadali dwie świątynie na górze Garizim. Pierwszą według Samarytan miał wznieść Jozue po podboju Kanaanu na polecenie Mojżesza, a według niezależnych ekspertów wzniesiono ją w okresie perskim, jako konkurencje dla świątyni Salomona - została zniszczona przez żydowskiego króla Jana Hirkana I po podboju Samarii w 129 p.n.e. Drugą wznieśli po buncie Szymona bar Kochby w 136 n.e, ale bizantyński cesarz Zenon Izauryjczyk w 484 roku próbując przymusowo nawrócić Samarytan na chrześcijaństwo wymordował samarytańską starszyznę, a ich świątynie przemianował na kościół pod wezwaniem Matki Bożej. Doprowadziło to do rebelii, na którego czele stanął samozwańczy król Justas, który opanował Samarię i przeniósł się do Cezarei, gdzie zmasakrował miejscowych chrześcijan i ustanowił stolicę swego nowego królestwa. Bunt został krwawo stłumiony przez namiestnika Palestyny Asklepidesa, a głowa Justasa została wysłana do Konstantynopola do cesarza. Dalsze prześladowania ze strony chrześcijan doprowadziły do kolejnych rewolt, z których najtragiczniejsza miała miejsce pod wodzą samarytańskiego przywódcy Juliana ben Sabara walczącego przeciwko bizantyńskiemu cesarzowi Justynianowi I Wielkiemu. Powstanie zostało krwawo stłumione, a Samarytanie zdziesiątkowani. Ogółem uważa się, że między 484, a 572 rokiem - za panowania Zenona Izauryjczyka, Anastazjusza I, Justyniana I i Justyna II - zginęło od 120 tyś. do nawet 220 tyś. Samarytan, czyli ok. połowa narodu, a wyznawanie samarytanizmu stało się zakazane. Po muzułmańskim podboju Lewantu Samarytanie zostali - po pewnych obiekcjach - uznani za jeden z ludów księgi (obok chrześcijan i żydów) oraz przyznano im autonomię religijną, choć ich populacja nigdy nie rozrosła się do tej z czasów przed-bizantyńskich, a wręcz ciągle spadała aż do rekordowego niżu 146 osób w 1917 roku, gdy tragiczna sytuacja demograficzna zmusiła samarytańskich przywódców do uratowania zagrożonej wymarciem społeczności po przez uznanie dotychczas zakazanych małżeństw mieszanych pod warunkiem przejścia niesamarytańskiej małżonki na religię samarytańskiego męża. Od tamtej pory Samarytan przybywa - w 2018 roku było ich 810. Obecnie mieszkają w miejscowości Holon i Kirjat Luza w Izraelu i mieście Nablus kontrolowanym przez Autonomię Palestyńską. Do społeczności samarytańskiej oprócz "rdzennych" Samarytan należy obecnie 60 żydowskich konwertytek, kilka dawnych muzułmanek z Turcji i niewielka liczba Ukrainek. Rozszerza to znacznie pulę genową i daje optymistyczną perspektywę dla dalszego losu Samarytan. Przynależność do narodu izraelickiego (samarytańskiego) dziedziczy się przez ojca tak jak dzisiaj u Karaimów, a nie przez matkę, jak u talmudystów. Samarytanie posiadają własną literaturę religijną i historyczną. 'Haymanot' thumb|Święto Sigd to uroczystość obchodzona przez etiopskich Żydów 29 dnia miesiąca Cheszwan. Początkowo Sigd upamiętniało przetrwanie społeczności pomimo prześladowań z rąk chrześcijańskich cesarzy. Obecnie upamiętnia nadanie Mojżeszowi Tory na górze Synaj. Na ilustracji kahenowie w Izraelu podczas święta, które od niedawna jest państwowe.Pochodzenie Felaszów lub - jak oni sami siebie nazywają - (heb. "Dom Izraela"), czyli społeczności etiopskich Żydów budzi kontrowersje wśród badaczy. Według nich samych - co często przyjmowali XIX-wieczni misjonarze i odkrywcy oraz niektóre średniowieczne źródła - byli oni m. in. potomkami zaginionych plemion Izraela (zazwyczaj wskazywali na plemię Dana), zagubionych Izraelitów, którzy podczas exodusu odłączyli się od Mojżesza i dotarli do Etiopii lub potomkami dworzan króla Salomona, których zabrała do siebie królowa Saby, uważana w tradycji etiopskiej za królową Abisynii. Według chrześcijan w czasach pogańskich kraj nawiedzili żydowscy kaznodzieje, którzy konwertowali niektórych mieszkańców na wiarę w Torę, ale gdy król Ezana i biskup Frumencjusz nawrócili Etiopczyków na chrześcijaństwo, ci którzy nie chcieli porzucić dawnej wiary zostali wygnani. Istnieje również teoria, uznawana przez niektóre środowiska żydowskie, że byli oni w istocie potomkami uciekinierów na południe z żydowskiego garnizonu na Elefantynie z czasów perskich, który ok. 360 roku p.n.e zaginął bez śladu lub nawet wspólnoty Qumran, która rzekomo w trakcie wojny żydowskiej ruszyła z pustyni judzkiej w głąb Afryki. Jednak obecne badania genetyczne i antropologiczne jednoznacznie dowodzą, że Felaszowie - zarówno w linii matczynej, jak i ojcowskiej - są tubylczym afrykańskim ludem kuszyckim z grupy Agaw, a nie jakimś zaginionym plemieniem wywodzącym się z Bliskiego Wschodu, który w nieznanych okolicznościach przyjął z zewnątrz judaizm i od sąsiadów nie różni się niczym innym, jak religią. Z drugiej strony fakt iż w średniowieczu Felaszowie nie znali Talmudu (a dziś go odrzucają) oraz uznawali chrześcijański kanon Starego Testamentu, skrajnie różny od tego uznawany przez normatywny rabinizm, raczej neguje wariant konwersji bezpośredniej od żydowskich misjonarzy. Bardziej prawdopodobne, że była to początkowo chrześcijaństwa grupa heretyków w państwie Aksum bardzo rygorystycznie podchodząca do Starego Testamentu, a lekceważąca Nowy, co doprowadziło do tego, że chrześcijańskie otoczenie (początkowo mylnie) uznało ich za Żydów i wygnało ich na wschód w wyniku czego, sami heretycy przyjęli taką świadomość religijno - etniczną i ostatecznie odrzucili Jezusa z Nazaretu. Osiedlili się na północ od jeziora Tana w północno - wschodniej Etiopii, gdzie założyli własne państwo - królestwo Semien rządzone przez dynastie Gedeonitów. Trzeci znany władca z tej dynastii, królowa Gudit (Judyta), wyprawiła się na wschód pokonując króla Aksum, najeżdżając jego państwo i je brutalnie pustosząc doprowadzając finalnie do jego rozkładu. Upadek państwa Aksum w IX wieku, zbiegł się z czasem z narodzinami nieco dalej na południe silnej Abisynii rządzonej przez cesarzy z dynastii Zaghwa. Królestwo Semien upadło koniec końców w XVI wieku podbite przez chrześcijańską Etiopię, gdy ostatniego monarchę Gedeona pokonał cesarz Suzenajos, ale to nie doprowadziło do masowej apostazji ze starej religii. W XIX wieku część społeczności została dobrowolnie, a czasem siłowo nawrócona przez chrześcijańskich misjonarzy dając początek wspólnocie Falasz Mura. W XX wieku wraz z powstaniem państwa Izrael, co zbiegło się w czasie z wprowadzeniem w Etiopii komunistycznej dyktatury, uważającej Felaszów za "syjonistycznych i imperialnych agentów" oraz masowej epidemii głodu i biedy, wielu Felaszów pragnęło zamieszkać w ojczyźnie Żydów. Izraelskie lotnictwo przeprowadziło trzy szeroko zakrojone operacje: "Mojżesz", "Jozue" i "Salomon" w wyniku, których większość populacji Felaszów została dobrowolnie wysiedlona do Izraela. W Etiopii pozostało tylko 4 tysięcy osób muszących się zmagać ze skrajną biedotą w ojczyźnie. W Izraelu ich liczba wynosi 130 tysięcy, czyli ok. 2% całej żydowskiej populacji Izraela. Mają tam duże problemy z integracją ze względu na czarny kolor skóry, pewną odrębność religijną i kulturową oraz powszechną biedotę wynikającą z tego, że przyjechali do nowego państwa z niczym. Trzecim krajem, w którym mieszkają Felaszowie są Stany Zjednoczone, gdzie choć ich sytuacja jest tam zdecydowanie najlepsza, ich liczba nie przekracza tysiąca. Społeczność Żydów etiopskich - zarówno w Etiopii, Izraelu i USA - nie wyznaje "standardowy" rabinizm czy karaimizm, lecz specyficzną formę judaizmu zwany Haymanot (z aramejskiego za pośrednictwem ge'ez - "wiara"), częściowo chrześcijańskiego pochodzenia. Podstawową różnicą jest zupełnie inny kanon ksiąg biblijny. Zaadoptowane z etiopskiego chrześcijaństwa księgi - nie uznawane w tradycyjnych formach judaizmu - to: Syracha, Judyty, Henocha, Tobiasza, Jubileuszów, Ezdrasza 2 i 3, Josippon, trzy księgi Meqabyan, Barucha 1 i 4 oraz oddzielne testamenty Abrahama, Izaaka i Jakuba. Felasze ponadto uważają, że do Tory (nazywanej przez nich - od języka aramejskiego - Orit) poza pięcioksięgiem mojżeszowym należy księga Jozuego, Rut i Sędziów, a Lamentacje Jeremiasza włączano do samej księgi jego autorstwa. Społeczność nie uznaje urzędu cadyka, hachama czy rabina, natomiast funkcjonalnie zastępuje tego ostatniego kapłan zwany kahenem (od języka ge'ez kahən "kapłan" od hebrajskiego kohen), niegdyś składającym ofiary całopalne. Beta Israel uważają, że kapłanami nie muszą być tylko potomkowie Aarona (jak to jest w judaizmie), lecz jest to zaszczyt zdobywany dla każdego mężczyzny, który wcześniej pełnił funkcje debtera. Debterami to w tradycji etiopskiej - i żydowskiej, i chrześcijańskiej - liturgiczni poeci i śpiewacy posiadający wiedzę medyczną i biblistyczną, znający na pamięć biblijne psalmy, pośredniczący między świeckimi wyznawcami, a kahenami. Debterowie to odpowiednicy chrześcijańskich diakonów. Natomiast zadaniem Kahenów jest utrzymanie wspólnoty w prawowierności i nadzorowanie ceremonii i rytuałów religijnych. Funkcje świeckie sprawuje starszyzna. Historycznie kaheni byli suwerenami, ale w XIX pojawiła się idea arcykapłana, któremu obecnie podlegają kaheni, a wraz z nimi cała społeczność. Pierwszym był Baruch Ahdnan, drugim jego syn Uri Ben Baruch, a trzecim i obecnym jest Rafael Hadane, mieszkający w Izraelu. Etiopscy wyznawcy judaizmu przyjęli z etiopskiego chrześcijaństwa także język ge'ez, jako język liturgii (w odróżnieniu od wspólnot etnicznie żydowskich używających języka hebrajskiego, jako języka religii) i ideę monastycyzmu (Bete Israel założyli pierwsze judaistyczne wspólnoty klasztorne od czasu wspólnoty z Qumran; do czasów współczesnych byli jedyną grupą żydowską prowadzącą klasztory). Judaistyczne monastery funkcjonowały w społeczności od czasów średniowiecza do migracji do Izraela. Na czele felaskich mnichów niekiedy stała osoba zwana prorokiem. Odrzucają ponadto Talmud i tradycyjny kalendarz żydowski (tak jak Karaimi), a ich kalendarz oparty na kalendarzu etiopskim i żydowskim, choć przyjmują wszystkie święta żydowskie + swoje unikatowe święto Sigd historycznie upamiętniające przetrwanie grupy pomimo prześladowania ze strony chrześcijańskich cesarzy i narodziny wspólnoty, a obecnie akceptacje Tory. Historycznie ich językiem codziennej komunikacji był Agaw należący do języków kuszyckich z kolei należących - obok języków semickich, berberyjskich, czadyjskich i izolowanego języka koptyjskiego - do afroazjatyckiej rodziny językowej, którym posługiwali się w dwóch dialektach: Kwara i Kayla, a językiem liturgicznym - semicki język ge'ez zapożyczony z chrześcijaństwa. Obecnie Felaszowie w Etiopii porozumiewają się językiem tigrani i amharskim - obydwa języki semickie z linii etiopskiej, a w Izraelu - hebrajskim. Obecnie dalej ge'ez jest głównym językiem liturgii, ale coraz częściej jest wypierany przez hebrajski. W miejsce Talmudu posiadają własną literaturę religijną. Ich synagogi są zwane masgid. Uznają obrzezanie, choć przeprowadzają je inaczej niż inni Żydzi i prawo koszerności, choć różni się ono nieco od normatywnego judaizmu. Obecnie kaheni próbują chronić specyficzność Haymanot i kulturę Felaszów, gdyż niektórzy z nich ulegają presji w Izraelu, aby przyjąć rabinizm. 'Nurty pobożnościowo-mistyczne' 'Historyczne herezje' *Pierwszych chrześcijan uważano za odszczepieńców z judaizmu, a nie za wyznawców innej religii. * Historia Okres przedświątynny (XVIII - 959 p.n.e) Abraham, pierwszy monoteista - próba weryfikacji historycznej Osobne artykuły: Abraham, Sara, potop, Jahwe, Heber thumb|300px|Abraham jedzie z rodziną do Kanaanuthumb|302px|AkedaWedług Biblii pierwszym człowiekiem, któremu na nowo objawił się Bóg od czasów Noego był prorok Abram (heb. Awram), którego imię później zmienił na Abraham (heb. Awraham). Awram, syn Teracha, należał do semickiego ludu Hebrajczyków i miał żonę, a zarazem przyrodnią siostrę Saraj, zwaną później Sarą (heb. Sarah) oraz bratanka Lota (syna Harana, brata Abrahama). Pochodził z sumeryjskiego miasta Ur (zwanego w Biblii ,,Ur chaldejskim"), obecnie zalanego w Zatoce Perskiej, ale po jakimś czasie przeniósł się do Harranu, dziś tureckiego miasta na granicy turecko-syryjskiej. Tam objawił się Bóg Jahwe, który w zamian za zaufanie i podporządkowanie się mu obiecał Abramowi, że zostanie ojcem wielu narodów "licznych, jak gwiazdy na niebie i ziarna piasku nad morzem" i wskazał mu ziemię w jakiej miał się osiedlić - Kanaan, zamieszkałej już wówczas przez bliskospokrewnione miejskie grupy semickie - Kananejczyków. Po dojściu do kraju Kanaan, Awramowi ponownie objawił się Jahwe, który potwierdził swoją obietnicę i zmienił imię Abrama na Abraham, a Saraj na Sara. Bóg obiecał Abrahamowi, że urodzą mu się dzieci, choć jego żona była już stara i bezpłodna. Synowi Teracha Sara urodziła syna Izaaka (heb. Icchak oznacza "śmiech", gdyż Saraj usłyszawszy, że ma urodzić syna w podeszłym wieku - roześmiała się), a wcześniej nałożnica Hagar urodziła mu syna Izmaela (Ismaela), lecz została wraz z nim wygnana na pustynie przez zazdrosną Sarę po narodzinach Izaaka. Pewnego dnia Bóg postanowił poddać Abrahama próbie wiary i nakazał mu złożyć w ofierze obiecanego syna Izaaka (według Koranu był to Izmael) na górze Moria. Gdy prorok miał już zarżnąc swoje ukochane dziecko, w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał go anioł wysłany przez Boga. Bóg pobłogosławił jego wiarę i sprawił, że w pobliskich zaroślach ugrzązł baranek, którego Jahwe kazał złożyć w ofierze zamiast Izaaka. To wydarzenie w teologii judaistycznej rozpoczynające epokę monoteizmu nosi nazwę "akeda", czyli "wiązanie". Według Żydów Abraham był pierwszym monoteistą, a w związku z tym pierwszym wyznawcą judaizmu. Właśnie on kierując się wolą boską, jako pierwszy wprowadził rytuał obrzezania - ten prastary judaistyczny rytuał, liczący jakieś cztery tysiące lat, wykonywany na każdym żydowskim chłopcu osiem dni po urodzeniu sprawia, że staje się prawowitym członkiem wspólnoty religijnej i dziedzicem starożytnego przymierza Abrahama, jakie zawarł z YHWH. Historycznie semiccy Hebrajczycy, do których należał Abraham, potomkowie biblijnego Hebera, prawdopodobnie identyczni z wymienionym w zapiskach sumeryjskich, amoryckich, akadyjskich, huryckich i nowoegipskich tajemniczym ludem Habiru/Apiru (choć ze względu na pejoratywne znaczenie tej nazwy - "rabuś", "najeźdźca" - niekiedy nazywano też tak najemnych Hurytów nie-semickiego pochodzenia, co oznacza, że nie zawsze Habiru byli semiccy Hebrajczycy; widać to inskrypcjach Tunip-Teššupy, akadyjskiego monarchy niewielkiego miasta Tikunani w północnej Mezopotamii, w którym większość Habiru nosi imiona huryckie, a nie semickie), byli koczownikami posługującym się dziś bliżej nieznanym językiem semickim (prawdopodobnie pokrewny kananejskiemu). Habiru i pokrewni im Amoryci, wywodzili się, jak inni Semici, z centralnej części Półwyspu Arabskiego skąd zaczęli migrować na tereny Mezopotamii, będącą wówczas rdzeniem potężnego imperium akado-sumeryjskim rządzonego w omawianym okresie przez króla Szulgę (2096-2048 p.n.e), z którego panowania pochodzi pierwsza wzmianka o Habiru (Hebrajczykach?), którzy swobodnie napływali do Mezopotamii sprzeciwiając się Szulgowi. Ich nazwa - przypuszczalnie pochodząca od ogólnosemickich i akadyjskich słów pokroju "rabuś", "morderca", "najeźdźca" czy "koczownik" - potwierdza negatywny stosunek Akadyjczyków i Sumerów do nich. Tak długo, jak żył Szulga, a potem jego syn Amar-Suen Hebrajczycy byli tylko niegroźnymi bandytami, niezagrażającymi poważnie jego królestwu. Śmierć wybitnego władcy zaalarmowała jednak o wiele ekspansywniejszych Amorytów, o których pierwsze wzmianki pochodzą z lat panowania Amar-Suena (2048–2038 p.n.e.). Po śmierci tego drugiego monarchy dokonali oni masowej inwazji na pradawną cywilizację stopniowo zwyciężając następców Amar-Suena, Su-Suena (brata Amar-Suena panującego w latach 2038-2030 p.n.e.) i Ibbin-Sina (syna Su-Sena panującego w latach (2030 - 2005 p.n.e.). Jakby tego było mało wykorzystując niestabilność państwa akado-sumeryjskiego napadli na niego i złupili starzy wrogowie Sumerów - Elamici, historyczny lud zamieszkujący północne wybrzeża zatoki perskiej. Ostatecznie Elamici, sprzymierzeni z Amorytami, najechali w 2005 r. p.n.e. na Ur wyniszczając miasto i okolice oraz uprowadzając ostatniego sumeryjskiego monarchę - Ibbin Sina - do niewoli. Wydarzenia te odzwierciedla utwór Lament nad upadkiem Ur. Był to właściwie koniec ludu Sumerów, którzy zostali wybici lub zasymilowani przez semickich i elamickich najeźdźców. Wyjątkiem od tej reguły była tylko sumeryjska dynastia z Isin, kontrolująca wspomniane miasto Isin i jego najbliższą okolicę założona przez zbuntowanego namiestnika Ibbin Sina - Iszbi Erra. Możliwe, że w wyludnionych okolicach Ur, dawnego Sumeru (biblijnego Szinearu lub Chaldei) i prawdopodobnie w innych regionach Mezopotamii zamieszkali (a właściwie zakoczowali) podążający za Amorytami Hebrajczycy, podlegli najpierw I dynastii z Isin, a potem amoryckim władcom miasta Larsa. Na podbitych przez siebie terenach Amoryci nie stworzyli jednolitego organizmu państwowego, lecz poszczególne grupy utworzyły osobne władztwa z post-akadyjskimi i post-sumeryjskimi ośrodkami takimi, jak Larsa, Mari, Babilon czy Aszur rządzonymi przez amoryckich władców. Jeden z amoryckich królów Larsy imieniem Gungunum (1932-1906 p.n.e) wyrwał Ur i południową Mezopotamię spod przejściowej supremacji sumeryjskiej dynastii z Isin - przypuszczalnie było to korzystne dla koczujących w regionie Habiru, gdyż podlegali oni odtąd bratnim semicko-koczowniczym Amorytom, a nie nie-semickim Sumerom. Wiele lat później w dalekim Mari panował amorycki król Zimrilima (1775-1761 p.n.e), któremu zawdzięczamy kolejną wzmiankę o Habiru - tym razem, jako najemnych wojownikach walczących w szeregach wrogiego mu monarchy Yapah-Adada żyjących w podległej mu osadzie Zullul "po drugiej stronie Eufratu" potwierdzając ich obecność Mezopotamii w okresie dominacji amoryckiej. Rządy amoryckie, choć doprowadziły cywilizacje Sumerów do upadków nie wytępiły innego tubylczego ludu - Akadyjczyków, którzy choć posługiwali się językiem semickim i sami byli z pochodzenia Semitami, przyjęli spuściznę cywilizacyjną po Sumerach zdecydowanie przewyższającą kulturę prymitywnych Amorytów i Hebrajczyków. Akadyjscy poddani - łączący "semickość" z "sumeryjskościom" - zwrócili więc uwagę niektórych władców amoryckich panów, którzy zaczęli przyswajać akadyjskich język, obyczaje, wierzenia i kulturę, a nawet uważać się za dziedziców akado-sumeryjskiego imperium zniszczonego niegdyś przez ich przodków. Taki los spotkał Szamsiego - Adada (1808-1776 p.n.e) panującego w mieście Szubat-Enlil, głównego miasta Asyrii (zastąpionego później przez Aszur i Niniwę) i współczesnego mu Hammurabiego, rządzącego Babilonem (1792–1750 p.n.e.). Władcy ci zaczęli wyruszać ze swoich dotychczasowych siedzib systematycznie pokonując konkurencyjnych królów i zajmując ich amoryckie państwa-miasta (tę politykę z resztą zaczęli już ich "akadyzujący się" poprzednicy). W ten sposób powstały dwa wielkie imperia - na północy Asyria pod rządami Szamsi-Adada i na południu Babilonia pod rządami Hammurabiego (Mezopotamia w końcu była w miarę zjednoczona od czasu inwazji Amorytów). Obydwaj władcy, choć byli z pochodzenia Amorytami identyfikowali się z Akadyjczykami i ich kulturą tak więc ich ekspansji mogło towarzyszyć wypieranie tej części koczowników (Amorytów i Hebrajczyków) nieakceptujących zwyczajów swych niedoszłych sług w stronę Lewantu. Wiadomo, że Amoryci poza Mezopotamią utworzyli swoje królestwa w Syrii takie jak Jamhad, którego powstanie mogło być zbieżne z okresem wzrostu znaczenia Asyrii, a więc możliwość wygnania Amorytów na zachód od Eufratu przez odrodzone ośrodki akadyjskie, gdzie zasilili wcześniejsze państwa amoryckie lub nawet je stworzyli wydaje się prawdopodobna. Ich migracja z Mezopotamii doszła prawdopodobnie do samej Palestyny skoro jeszcze w okresie exodusu Izraelici walczyli w Baszanie z amoryckim króle Ogiem. W 1794 p.n.e upadła I dynastia z Isin, którego władca Damiq-iliszu został pokonany przez amoryckiego władcę Larsy imieniem Rim-Sin. Po tym zwycięstwie Amoryci kontrolowali cały Sumer, ale ich szczęście nie trwało długo, gdyż Rim-Sina pokonali z kolei w 1764 roku p.n.e. akadyjscy Babilończycy pod wodzą Hammurabiego włączając Sumer do odrodzonego państwa akadyjskiego. Taka sytuacja była prawdopodobnie niekorzystna zarówno dla nomadycznych Hebrajczyków, jak i tym bardziej Amorytów, gdyż stali się poddanymi obcego im kulturowo władcy, który odwoływał się do akado-sumeryjskiego imperium zniszczonego niegdyś przez ich przodków. Tak więc data 1764 p.n.e (lub 1787 p.n.e, gdy Hammurabi co prawda zdobył Isin i Uruk, ale nie zdołał jeszcze całkowicie pokonać Rim-Sina) wydaje się najodpowiedniejsza, jeśli chodzi o czas wędrówki Abraham do Harranu, gdy hipotetycznie on i inni Hebrajczycy mogli zostać wyrzuceni z Ur przez Babilończyków i zmuszeni do wywędrowania na koczowiska w północnej Syrii, jak Amoryci, a następnie dalej na południe - do ziemi Kanaan. Pojawiają się nawet spekulacje, że imię Amrafela - biblijnego władcy Szinearu, sojusznika elamickiego króla Kedorlaomera - to właśnie fonetyczny odpowiednik imienia babilońskiego Hammurabiego, choć odkryte teksty z Marii dowodzą, że imię "Hammurapi" nosili także inni władcy, np. królowie Kurdy czy Jamhadu, a fonologiczna analogia również bywa kwestionowana. Historyczne biblijna opowieść o Akedzie i wiązaniu Izaaka może odzwierciedlać koniec prehistorycznych ofiar z ludzi i legitymizować późniejszą świątynie Jerozolimską zbudowaną na górze Moria, czyli tam gdzie Abraham rzekomo chciał złożyć w ofierze własnego syna. Izaak i Jakub - próba weryfikacji historycznej Osobne artykuły: Izaak, Jakub, Ezaw, Rebeka Abraham będąc już stuletnim starcem spłodził Izaaka i pomyślnie przeszedł próbę wiary, co miało w przyszłości zagwarantować pomyślność pochodzących z niego narodów. Na życzenie ojca Izaak poślubił swoją krewną Rebekę (heb. Riwka), które po pewnym czasie bezpłodności za sprawą Boga urodziła mu bliźniaków: starszego Ezawa (heb. Esaw) i młodszego Jakuba (heb. Jaakow). Bracia będąc jeszcze w brzuchu matki trącały się, co zaniepokoiło Rebekę, która dostała w odpowiedzi przepowiednie od samego Boga: ,,Dwa narody są w łonie twoim i dwa ludy wywiodą się z żywota twego. Jeden naród będzie miał przewagę nad drugim, starszy będzie służył młodszemu". Izaak bardziej faworyzował Ezawa, gdyż ten został myśliwym i przynosił do domu lubianą przez ojca dziczyznę, a ulubieńcem Rebeki był spokojny Jakub. Gdy chłopcy zaczęli dojrzewać w wieku 175 lat zmarł Abraham, który został pochowany wraz z wcześniej już zmarłą żoną Sarą w jaskini Makpela w mieście Hebron. Pewnego dnia Ezaw odsprzedał Jakubowi prawo pierworodztwa w zamian za miskę soczewicy. Wykorzystując to Rebeka podstępem przyczyniła się do tego iż uroczyste błogosławieństwo pierworodnego od podstarzałego Izaaka otrzymał nie Ezaw, lecz Jakub. Strasznie rozwścieczyło to Ezawa, który groził Jakubowi śmierciom. Wobec tego Rebeka namówiła syna, aby udał się do Harranu do swego wuja Labana, gdzie byłby bezpieczny dopóki złość starszego brata się nie skończy. Innym powodem migracji było to iż Ezaw, gdy dorósł ożenił się z dwoma Hetytkami. Hetyci byli indoeuropejskim ludem żyjącym w centralnej Anatolii i północnej Syrii oraz - jak pozostałe narody Bliskiego Wschodu - byli politeistami, co zaniepokoiło rodziców, którzy chcieli mieć dla synów żony czczące, jak oni tylko Jahwe. Izaak i Rebeka chcieli dla syna żonę będącą córką Labana, gdyż ten był jahwistą. Po przybyciu do Harranu Jakub zakochał się w niejakiej Racheli (heb. Rahel), która właśnie była córką Labana. Ojciec jej zgodził się na małżeństwo, ale pod warunkiem, że przepracuje dla niego w polu siedem lat. Gdy jednak wyznaczony czas minął Jakub otrzymał od Labana żonę, ale nie Rachelę, lecz jej starszą siostrę Leę (heb. Leach), co ten wytłumaczył mu harrańskim zwyczajem, że nie wydaje się młodszej córki przed starszą i obiecał mu, że ożeni go z Rachelą, ale za jeszcze siedem następnych lat u niego w polu. Dopiero wtedy Rachela go poślubiła. Między siostrami wywiązała się rywalizacja o męża o charakterze seksualnym. Lea urodziła mu synów: Rubena (heb. Reuwen), Symeona (heb. Szimon), Lewiego, Judę (heb. Jehuda; od tej nazwy pochodzi słowo "Judejczyk", a od niego pośrednio "Żyd"), Issahara (heb. Jissakar), Zabulona (heb. Zewulon) i córkę Dinę, a Rachela tylko Józefa (heb. Josef) i Benjamina - przy porodzie tego drugiego zmarła. Jakub sypał także z niewolnicami swych żon - Bilhą i Zilpą, które urodziły mu synów: Dana i Neftaliego (Bilcha), Gada i Aszera (Zilpha). W między czasie Bóg zmienił imię Jakuba na Izrael (heb. "Walczący z Bogiem"; Rdz 32, 25; Rdz 35, 10), a Jakub/Izrael pogodził się z Ezawem zwanego z kolei Edomem (heb. "Czerwony") i wrócił do Kanaanu, gdzie razem pochowali zmarłego w podeszłym wieku Izaaka (Biblia nie wspomina, kiedy zmarła Rebeka, matka Ezawa i Jakuba). Stąd od tamtej pory potomkowie Izraela nazywani byli Izraelitami, a Edoma - Edomitami. Byli również Moabici i Ammonici wywodzący się od bratanka Abrahama - Lota. Powyższa historia jest bardzo ważna dla judaizmu, gdyż ilustruje pochodzenie Izraelitów, czyli współczesnych Żydów i Samarytan oraz dowodzi, że to właśnie oni są narodem wybranym przez Boga. Bóg obiecał Abrahamowi, że stanie się ojcem wielu narodów - nie tylko Izraelitów, lecz Izmaelitów (Arabów), Midianitów, Sabejczyków i Dedanitów (lud zamieszkujący w starożytności wschodnią część Półwyspu Arabskiego), ale to Jakub/Izrael i jego potomkowie mieli być prawowitymi dziedzicami Abrahama i danemu mu przez Jahwe obietnicy. Kazirodcze małżeństwa (Abrahama z siostrą Sarą, ich syna Izaaka z Rebeką córką bratanka Abrahama - Betuela, ich syna Jakuba ze stryjecznymi siostrami: Rachelą i Leą) między bliskimi krewnymi były praktykowane w starożytności głównie w rodzinach królewskich w celu zachowania czystości krwi rodu, a pośród Izraelitów zostały zakazane dopiero przez Mojżesza. Niniejsza historia stanowi również ludowe wyjaśnienie imion pierwszych legendarnych patriarchów izraelickich i nieizraelickich - np. Jakuba/Jaakowa od heb. (J)aqeb ("pięta"), a Ezawa od bliżej nieznanego semickiego rdzenia pokrewnego arab. athaa ("włochaty"), gdyż "A gdy nadszedł czas porodu, okazało się, że w jej Rebeki łonie były bliźnięta. I wyszedł pierwszy, rudy, cały jak płaszcz włochaty; i nazwano go Ezaw. Następnie wyszedł brat jego, a ręką swą trzymał za piętę Ezawa; i nazwano go Jakub. (Rdz 25:22-28)". Dodatkowo inne imię Ezawa, noszone przez jego potomków, "Edom" oznacza po hebrajsku "Czerwony", co również Biblia wyjaśnia rzekomym czerwonym odcieniem skóry Edoma. Bardziej prawdopodobne, że nazwa "Edom" obejmująca krainę historyczną pokrywającą się z dzisiejszą pustynią Negew odnosi się do czerwonej barwy rozgrzanego, pustynnego piasku, a etnonim Edomitów jest do niej wtórny - analogicznie starożytni Egipcjanie nazywali pustynie na wschód i zachód od doliny Nilu mianem deszeret, czyli "czerwona ziemia" w kontraście do Egiptu nazywanego przez nich samych kemet, czyli "czarna ziemia" od czarnej barwy mułów rzecznych Nilu. Poczucie wyjątkowości Izraelitów zrodziło się w ich świadomości wraz z pojawieniem się kultu najwyższego Boga jedynego, którego czci nie podzielały sąsiednie i pokrewne ludy. Historycznie geneza Izraelitów pozostaje nieznana, choć badania archeologiczne i językoznawcze dowodzą, że byli oni bardzo blisko spokrewnieni Edomitami i prawdopodobnie przez pewien czas tworzyli wraz z nim grupę Szasu znaną ze źródeł egipskich, a w dalszym stopniu także z Moabitami i Ammonitami, których z kolei łączyło zbliżone pochodzenie (obydwa ludy miały pochodzić od biblijnego Lota) i obszar zamieszkania - stąd są oni prawdopodobnie identyczni z wymienionymi źródłach akadyjskich Szutu/''Shutu''. Prawdopodobnie więc przynajmniej początkowo Izraelici nie byli oni tożsami z Hebrajczykami/Habiru, jak to ma miejsce w przypadku późniejszej historii, lecz raczej byli jedną z grup tych semickich koczowników, którzy nie tworzyli zwartego ludu, lecz raczej osobne plemiona, które połączył wspólny język, pochodzenie oraz obecność w Mezopotamii. Do Hebrajczyków przypuszczalnie należeli również biblijni Edomici, Moabici, Ammonici i Midianici będący potomkami Hebera, lecz nie Izraela (choć z drugiej strony do Hebrajczyków nigdy nie zaliczano Izmaelitów/Arabów, pomimo tego iż ci rzekomo pochodzili od Abrahama, a więc przez niego od Hebera - może to być tylko jednak wyjątek od reguły; ludowe wyjaśnienie pochodzenia tego ludu przy zignorowaniu etnicznych realiów). Po czasach Hammurabiego i Szamsi-Adada, gdy przypuszczalnie Hebrajczycy wraz z Amorytami wyprowadzili się do Lewantu funkcje "rabusiów" Habiru przejęli Huryci o czym świadczy akadyjski dokument Tunip-Teššupy, monarchy niewielkiego miasta Tikunani w północnej Mezopotamii, w którym większość wymienionych Habiru nosi imiona huryckie, a nie semickie. Huryci byli ludem pochodzenia kaukaskiego, spokrewnionym prawdopodobnie z dzisiejszymi Czeczenami, który ok. XVII wieku p.n.e zaczął napływać z terenów na północ od gór Kaukaz w kierunku najpierw Wyżyny Armeńskiej, gdzie założyli państwo Urartu, a następnie dalej na południe do północnej Mezopotamii i Asyrii. Stworzyli tam potężne państwo Mitanni, któremu swego czasu była podporządkowana pogrążona w chaosie Asyria po śmierci Szamsi - Adada. W między czasie hebrajscy Moabici i Ammonici przypuszczalnie osiedli w rejonach Zajordania i odtąd byli znani w źródłach akadyjskich, jako Szutu/''Shutu'' - analogicznie, jak Amoryci osiedlili się w Syrii i Palestynie. Tym czasem Edomici - ok. XVIII/XVII wieku p.n.e. - napadli na Edom zamieszkały wówczas przez Chorytów - lokalnych Hurytów lub (co bardziej prawdopodobne) prymitywnych autochtonów, których wyniszczyli (Pwt 2, 12; 22). Osadnictwo hebrajskich Ammonitów, Moabitów i Edomitów musiało się zbiec w czasie z migracją Izraelitów - wraz z Hyksosami (patrz: niżej) - do Egiptu, którzy nieco wcześniej byli grupą Hebrajczyków pod wodzą Abrahama, Izaaka i Izraela koczującymi w regionie Kanaanu. Pobyt w Egipcie - Przybycie - próba weryfikacji historycznej Osobne artykuły: Józef, Niewola Egipska, Wyjście z Egiptu, Mojżesz Jakub, zwany już Izraelem miał dwanaście synów: Rubena, Symeona, Lewiego, Judę, Issahara, Zebulona, Józefa, Benjamina, Dana, Neftaliego, Gada i Aszera. Z tych wszystkich dwunastu zdecydowanie faworyzował Józefa pochodzącego z matki Racheli czemu dał wyraz dając mu drogocenną szatę, a co wywołało zazdrość braci. Jednak do planu zabójstwa brata popchnął ich dopiero jego sen, którym podzielił się z braćmi jednoznacznie sugerujący, że ci staną się jego sługami w przyszłości. Gdy pewnego dnia Izrael wysłał Józefa do braci na pole, oni go pojmali i wrzucili do pustej studni, aby zastanowić się co z nim począć. Początkowo chcieli go zabić, ale akurat koło nich przejeżdżała karawana midianickich i izmaelickich (arabskich) kupców zmierzająca do Egiptu, której członkowie wykupili od wyrodnych braci Józefa. Spiskowcy obdarli go z pięknej szaty danej przez Izraela, zamoczyli ją w zwierzęcej krwi i potem wytłumaczyli się przed ojcem, że Józefa zabiło dzikie zwierzę w co ten uwierzył. W międzyczasie po przybyciu do Egiptu Józef został wykupiony, jako niewolnik u dowódcy straży faraona - Potifara, u którego cieszył się na tyle szacunkiem i zaufaniem, że uczynił go zarządcą swego domu i majątku, lecz w wyniku spisku bezmiennej żony Potifara, która chciała go wcześniej bezskutecznie uwieść został wrzucony do więzienia. Podczas pobytu w więzieniu otrzymał możliwość wróżenia ze snów, co wykorzystał trafnie przepowiadając przyszłość królewskiego podczaszy i piekarza. Ci dwaj również zostali wrzuceni do więzienia - podczaszy został później ułaskawiony, zaś piekarza ściąto, jak przewidział Józef. Po pewnym czasie urzędujący faraon miał sen, którego znaczenia nikt z jego otoczenia nie potrafił mu wytłumaczyć. Dopiero wtedy królewski podczaszy przypomniał sobie, że gdy był w więzieniu poznał człowieka rozumiejącego sny. Faraon natychmiast posłał po Józefa, który wytłumaczył mu jego znaczenie: Siedem chudych krów pożerających siedem tłustych wychodzących z Nilu i siedem kłosów pełnych zbóża pokrywanych przez siedem pustych kłosów oznacza jedno i to samo: Siedem tłustych krów i pełnych kłosów to siedem lat dobrobytu w Egipcie, a siedem chudych krów i pustych zbóż to siedem lat wielkiego głodu, który dotknie Egipt po wielkim dobrobycie. Na koniec zaproponował władcy, aby wyznaczył jakiegoś rozsądnego człowieka, żeby przez lata dobrobytu zgromadził wystarczająco dużo pożywienia na czasy wielkiego głodu. Faraon za takiego człowieka uznał Józefa, który osiągnął znamienitą pozycje nosząc tytuł shallit (w polskich wersjach Biblii tłumaczony, jako "zarządca", "wezyr" lub nawet "władca"; Rdz 42: 6) i stał się drugim człowiekiem w państwie zaraz po faraonie. Ożenił się z Asenat, córką wpływowego kapłana z Heliopolis (heb. On) imieniem Potifer, która urodziła mu dwóch synów; Efraima i Manassesa. Gdy nadeszły czasy wielkiego głodu, który dotknął również Kanaan Izrael wysłał swych synów (bez najmłodszego Benjamina) do Egiptu, aby tam wykupili zboże. Podczas wizytacji wyrodni bracia spotkali się z Józefem - on ich rozpoznał, ale oni jego nie i dlatego Józef postanowił sprawdzić czy dalej są złymi ludźmi. Zarzucił im, że są szpiegami i szukają dogodnego miejsca do zaatakowania kraju nad Nilem. Oni stanowczo zaprzeczają więc Józef pozwala im wziąść zboże, ale zatrzymuje u siebie Symeona i zapowiada im, że jeśli chcą wrócić ponownie po brata i kolejną porcje pożywienia muszą przyprowadzić do niego Benjamina. Po powrocie, Jakub kategorycznie nie zgadza się puścić z nimi Benjamina, gdyż ten zajął jego miejsce, jako faworyt, ale wobec kończących się zapasów pokarmu zmuszony jest przyjąć to ultimatum. Józef ponownie przyjmuje braci, uwalnia Symeona i daje kolejną porcje zboża przy czym poleca swemu słudze, aby do wora na żywność dla Benjamina włożono jego ulubiony, srebrny puchar. Gdy bracia zaczynają się oddalać, Józef posyła za nimi swego sługę, który oświadcza, że ukradli jego panu srebrny puchar. Synowie Izraela nic o tym nie wiedzą i stanowczo się zapierają, a nawet doradzają słudzę, aby ten kto go ukradł został skazany na śmierć. Bez żadnego oporu sługa dokonuje inspekcji ich zaopatrzenia i znajduje puchar w worze Benjamina i nakazuje wszystkim zwrócić do domu Józefa. Józef pozwala pozostałym braciom się oddalić, ale mówi, że Benjamin musi z nim pozostać. Na wieść o tym najstarszy z nich Juda (biologicznie najstarszym był Ruben, ale Jakub go wydziedziczył i uznał Judę za pierwotnego) tłumaczy, że ich ojcu bardzo zależy na najmłodszym z nich i bez wątpienia, by umarł bez niego. Dlatego oferuje siebie, jako jego niewolnika w zamian za darowania win Benjaminowi. Teraz Józef był przekonany, że jego bracia się zmienili. Nie byli już podli i okrutni. W tym momencie wybucha płaczem i ujawnia swoją tożsamość jednocześnie zapewniając, że nie powinni się bać i mieć wyrzutów sumienia, gdyż Bóg celowo posłał go do Egiptu, aby ocalić niewinnych ludzi oraz nakazuje im sprowadzić nad Nil jego ojca. Gdy faraon dowiedział się o przybyciu Izraela i jego synów nadał im i ich potomkom w posiadanie najlepszą ziemię w całym (dolnym; tj. północnym) Egipcie - ziemię Goszen, położoną prawdopodobnie we wschodniej Delcie. Powyższa historia to dalsza część epopei opiewającej początki ludu Izraelitów, niejako dopełniająca ich podział plemienny oraz sugeruje ich migracje do Egiptu we wczesnym stadium żydowskiej (i samarytańskiej) historii. Badacze są zgoni, że Izraelici w okresie przed-państwowym, a nawet po nim byli podzieleni na wiele plemion - Stela Meszy potwierdza istnienie izraelickiego plemienia "Gad". Według Biblii tych plemion było jedenaście odpowiadającym jedenastu synom Izraela bez Józefa (Rubenici, Symeonici, Lewici, Judejczycy/Judaici, Issaharyci, Zebulonici, Benjaminici, Danici, Neftalici, Gadyci i Aszeryci), który z kolei miał dwóch synów (Efraima i Manassesa) będącymi założycielami dwóch dodatnich plemion: Efraimitów i Manassesydów. Jeśli odjąć lewitów, którzy nie otrzymali własnych ziem plemiennych, lecz byli "plemieniem duchownych" żyjącym w rozproszeniu wśród izraelickich braci - mamy dwanaście pokoleń Izraela. Izrael, jako nazwa całego narodu pełni funkcje ojca, a nazwy plemienne tego ludu pełnią funkcje synów. Efraimici i Manassesydzi mogli np. tworzyć w bliżej nieznanej przeszłości jedno plemię, które później się rozpadło i stąd postać Józefa ukazująca ich bliższe pokrewieństwo niż w przypadku pozostałych Izraelitów. Pochodzenie tej opowieści nie jest znane, choć mogła ona posiadać egipskie pierwowzory, jak i zawierać autentyczny przekaz historyczny jedynie zewnętrznie ubarwiony irracjonalną (wróżenie ze snów, siedem lat jednoczesnego dobrobytu i głodu, które nie można utożsamić z żadnym okresem w długiej historii Starożytnego Egiptu, nie mamy nawet żadnych pozabiblijnych informacji o "ziemi Goszen", gdzie mieli mieszkać Izraelici) i anachroniczną (w historii Józefa pojawiają się wielbłądy - przybyli na nich kupcy, którzy kupili Józefa, a tymczasem z badań archeologicznych wynika, że wielbłądy na Bliskim Wschodzie nie były wykorzystywane jako zwierzęta juczne przed końcem II tysiąclecia p.n.e.; karawana niosąca ,,wonne korzenie, żywice i olejki pachnące" to obraz handlu z Arabią, który rozwinął się dopiero w VIII-VII wieku p.n.e. Liczba kości wielbłądów jest duża na stanowiskach pochodzących właśnie z tego okresu, położonych w pobliżu szlaków handlowych) fabułą noszącą wszelkie znamiona legendy z cudownym, szczęśliwym zakończeniem. Literatura egipska znała pod pewnymi względami podobną opowieść zatytułowaną Historia Sinue, datowaną na czasy XII dynastii i opowiadającej o prawdopodobnie fikcyjnym Egipcjaninie Sinue, który towarzyszył księciu Sensuretowi podczas kampanii w Libii, gdy jego ojciec - faraon Amenemhat I - niespodziewanie umarł, a Sensuret natychmiast zajął jego miejsce. Główny bohater przypadkiem podsłuchał rozmowę sugerującą, że Amenemhat zginął w wyniku haremowego spisku, w który mógł być zamieszany jego następca i aktualny faraon. W obawie, że niedoszły pan będzie próbował zgładzić każdego, kto pozna mroczny sekret decyduje się na ucieczkę po różnych krajach i miejscach. W pewnym momencie jest na skraju śmierci z wyczerpania, ale życie ratuje mu beduin. Ostatecznie dociera do Byblos na dwór króla Amunensziego, władcy północnego Kanaanu (egip. Retjet; prawdopodobnie chodzi tu o Fenicję, gdyż Byblos było miastem fenickim i położonym w północnym Kanaanie). Ten okazuje mu życzliwość - wyznacza dowódcą armii, daje córkę za żonę i przygraniczny kawałek żyznej ziemi Jaa, która nazywana jest "krainą obfitości". Lata mijają w dobrobycie aż na Retjet napada niewymieniony z imienia mocarz, którego Sinue - już będąc starcem - bez problemu pokonuje, co daje mu wielką sławę w całym Kanaanie. Paradoksalnie właśnie wtedy u głównego bohatera obudza się tęsknota za ojczyzną i modli się do bogów o powrót do Egiptu. Modlitwa Sinue spełnia się cudownie, gdy otrzymuje list od króla Sensureta, który prosi go, aby wrócił do Egiptu, ponieważ nie zrobił nic złego. W swojej odpowiedzi Sinue utrzymuje, że jest niewinny i stwierdza, że nie zamierzał uciekać z własnej woli, ale otrzymał takie instrukcje podczas snu, jak gdyby Bóg poprowadził go. Po powrocie do Egiptu otrzymuje od władcy łaskę i zostaje sędziom. Umierając zostaje od niego nagrodzony wspaniałym pochówkiem na czym kończy się utwór. Zdaniem części znawców widać tu paralele z biblijną historią Józefa i opowieścią o Sinue - tym, co jest postrzegane jako boska opatrzność, Sinuhe ucieka z Egiptu do Syro-Kanaanu i staje się członkiem elity rządzącej, nabywa żonę i rodzinę, zanim ponownie zjednoczy się ze swoją egipską rodziną. W tym, co jest postrzegane jako boska opatrzność, syro-kananejski Józef zostaje zabrany do Egiptu, gdzie staje się częścią rządzącej elity, nabywa żonę i rodzinę, po czym ponownie łączy się ze swoją syro-kananejską rodziną. Poza tym Faraon daje rodzinie Józefa ziemię Goszen, która jest uważana za najlepszą w całym Egipcie, a kananejski Amunenszi daje Sinue i jego rodzinie ziemię Jaa w Kanaanie, która również jest uważana za żyzną krainę obfitości. Wspólny jest również wątek snów zsyłanych przez Boga, a faraon ułaskawiający Sinue i ten tłumaczący, że jego podróż była motywowana przez bóstwo może nasuwać skojarzenia z cudowną odmianą braci Józefa i jego samego wyjaśniającego im, że to co zrobili było z woli Boga. Z drugiej strony trzeba nakreślić, że przynajmniej to pierwsze podobieństwo jest dużym uogólnieniem nie uwzględniającym szczegółów obydwóch fabuł. Idea, że sny pochodzą od Boga/bogów i można z nich odczytać przyszłość również była dość powszechna w starożytnym świecie. W historii Sinue, nie pojawia się wątek zazdrości braci czy krewnych, niewolnictwa, więzienia, próby uwiedzenia przez zauroczoną żonę niedoszłego pana, motyw spełniającej się przepowiedni czy intrygi przypominającej opisanej w Biblii ze srebrnym pucharem. W historii Józefa z kolei brak motywu zabójstwa władcy, mimowolnej ucieczki w obawie przez konsekwencjami, wędrowania po różnych krajach, powrotu głównego bohatera do ojczyzny ani nawet takiej chęci czy mocarza zagrażającego państwu jego Pana. Również Historia Siune nie informuje czy jego kananejska rodzina wyemigrowała wraz z nim do Egiptu, jak to ma miejsce w Księdze Rodzaju, co byłoby dziwne biorąc pod uwagę, że jego zięć był lokalnym królem w Kanaanie, a w kraju nad Nilem byłby zwykłym mieszkańcem. To wszystko sprawia, że nie da się jednoznacznie ustalić czy wpływ egipskiej Historii Sinue przynajmniej na niektóre wątki historii Józefa rzeczywiście mógł mieć miejsce czy wszelkie podobieństwa są wyłącznie przypadkowe i wynikają po prostu z literackiego rozwinięcia fabuły poruszającej wspólny temat mimowolnego znalezienia się głównego bohatera w obcym kraju w tragicznych okolicznościach i szczęśliwego zakończenia, który rozwinął się w dwóch pobliskich cywilizacjach niezależnie od siebie. Z drugiej strony nie można jednoznacznie wykluczyć, że sama opowieść - jakkolwiek ubarwiona rozbudowaną, fikcyjną fabułą - może być echem rzeczywistego semickiego osadnictwa hebrajskich Izraelitów we wschodniej, żyznej delcie Nilu, która została zapamiętana w hebrajskiej mitologii, jako ziemia Goszen. Historycznie udowodniono obecność Semitów w nowopaństwowym Egipcie faraonów i Królestwie Ptolemeuszów. W tym pierwszym przypadku np. datowany na 1700 r. p.n.e. tzw. papirus Brooklyn, na którym zanotowano szczegóły zarządzania posiadłością ziemską, wylicza co najmniej 40 niewolników pochodzenia semickiego. Wielu z nich było jeńcami wojennymi, inni – podarunkami od lokalnych władców dla faraona i jego urzędników. Papirus wymienia kilku niewolników, którzy ,,są nad całym domem", jak biblijny Józef u Potifara. Za panowania faraona Psametycha II (595-589 p.n.e.), jeśli nie jeszcze jego dziadka - Psametycha I (664 p.n.e. - 610 p.n.e) na Elefantynie utworzono wręcz żydowską kolonię wojskową, strzegącej przejścia między państwem nubijskim (dzisiejszy północny Sudan), a egipskim. Żydowskie osadnictwo w regionie pozostawiło po sobie setki dokumentów spisanych w języku aramejskim dokumentujących życie codzienne kolonii m. in. Machsejasza, syna Jedaniasza próbującego zapewnić szczęście i małżeństwo swej jedynej córce Mibtahiah czy Ananiasza, żydowskiego urzędnika próbującego poślubić Egipcjankę Tamut, będącą niewolnicą jeszcze innego Żyda imieniem Meszullam. W tych tekstach przemija się często wątek lokalnej świątyni Jahwe (którego tetragram - YHWH z bliżej nieznanych powodów jest pozbawiony końcówki "H") - w niej miał służyć Ananiasz, a w której, ponadto czczono również bliżej nieznaną Anat-Jahu i aramejskie bóstwo Aszim-Betel - nie jest jasne czy Żydzi dopuścili się na Elefantynie politeizmu (wtedy należałoby uznać osadę za raczej mieszaną samarytańsko-żydowską) czy raczej są to jakieś aspekty samego YHW. Większość żydowskich papirusów jest datowana na panowanie perskie w Egipcie, choć sam garnizon powstał zdecydowanie jeszcze w czasach rodzimej dynastii saickiej. Znacznie później w okresie dynastii Ptolemeuszów (IV - I wiek p.n.e) żydowskie osadnictwo oficjalnie popierane przez greckich monarchów rozkwitało w całym kraju. Żydzi zamieszkiwali w m. in. Krokodylopolis, Szedii (Schedia), Atrybis (Athribis), Cyrenie, Nytrianii (Nitriani), Ksenefyrys (Xenephyris), Aleksandron Nezos (Alexandrou Nesos) i stołecznej Aleksandrii, co potwierdzają pozostałości historyczne z okresu ptolemejskiego i wczesnorzymskiego (rękopisy biblijne, inskrypcje synagogalne znalezione w wymienionych starożytnych miastach, oficjalne dokumenty wymieniające osoby nazywane "Żydami" lub noszące hebrajskie imiona czy wzmianki historyczne u starożytnych pisarzy m. in. Józefa Flawiusza). Właśnie aleksandryjscy Żydzi przełożyli na polecenie króla Ptolemeusza II Filadelfosa (283 p.n.e. - 246 p.n.e.) Biblię hebrajską na język grecki otrzymując Spetuagintę, która miała się okazać później krokiem milowym przy rozpowszechnianiu chrześcijaństwa wśród nieżydowskiej, greckojęzycznej ludności. W czasach Ptolemeusza VI Filometora w Leontopolis, pod wodzą obalonego jerozolimskiego arcykapłana Honiego/Oniasza IV w II wieku p.n.e osiedliło się tak wielu Żydów, że region ten w czasach starożytnych był nazywany "Ziemią Oniasza" (do dziś z resztą miejscowi Arabowie nazywają ten historyczny region Tell el-Jahudija - z arab. dosł. "Wzgórze żydowskie"). U szczytu swej liczebności nad Nilem - w czasach ptolemejskich - mogło żyć przeszło milion Izraelitów, w tym Samarytan żyjących głównie w Aleksandrii i Tebach. Greccy faraonowie popierali osadnictwo Żydów, gdyż ci byli podatni na wpływy społeczeństwa i języka greckiego (przy zachowaniu własnej tożsamości etnicznej, kulturowej i religijnej) i w razie rewolty rodzimych Egipcjan (nazywanych Koptami) pozostaliby lojalni wobec greckich najeźdźców, a nie egipskich nacjonalistów. W historii Józefa najodpowiedniejszym okresem, w którym mógłby się rozgrywać opisywane wydarzenia jest Egipt drugiego okresu przejściowego, gdy kraj podbili najeźdźcy z Lewantu - Hyksosi. Ich nazwa jest egipska i oznacza "Władców z obcych krajów", ale sami Hyksosi Egipcjanami z całą pewnością nie byli. Byli oni w przytłaczającej większości Semitami - z jednej strony pochodzący od wypędzonych z Mezopotamii Amorytów i Habiru, a z drugiej strony lewantyńskich i synajskich autochtonicznych koczowników znanych już Egipcjanom w okresie Starego Państwa, jako Szasu, choć w ich szeregach mogli być także - w stosunku do pierwiastka semickiego raczej znikomi - Huryci i Indoeuropejczycy. Stworzyli oni konfederacje koczowników zjednoczonych autorytetem króla, którego żyjący w III wieku p.n.e egipski kapłan i kronikarz Maneton nazywa po grecku Salitis. Wykorzystując upadek wybitnej XII dynastii oraz niestabilność średniego państwa i bratobójcze walki pod rządami XIII i XIV dynastii, najechał on Egipt, błyskawicznie zajmując jego północną część i zakładając tam własne państwo z nową stolicą w Awaris. Miało to miejsce ok. 1650 roku p.n.e. Hyksosi podporządkowali sobie również południowy Egipt ze stolicą w Tebach, gdzie rządziła rodzima egipska XV i XVI dynastia. W stworzonym przez siebie państwie politycznie dominowali skonfederowani i liczni Semici, a stanowiący większość Egipcjanie byli z kolei obywatelami drugiej kategorii, dlatego nowopaństowe źródła zawsze nazywają Hyksosów "przeklętymi" i "niegodziwymi", choć władcy hyksoscy starali się przypodobać głównemu etnosowi przyjmując egipskie tytuły i kult boga Seta identyfikowanego z ich rodzimym bożkiem Baal-Hadadem. Siłą rzeczy jest to iż semiccy faraonowie faworyzowali i sprzyjali osadnictwu semickiemu w kraju, gdyż umacniał ich władzę w przypadku buntu nienawidzących ich tubylców. Pasuje to do migracji semickich Izraelitów do Egiptu. Na okres hyksoski wskazuje również chronologia - jeśli przychylić się do powyższej teorii, że Abraham był współczesny Hammurabiemu i wyemigrował do Kanaanu ok. 1764 p.n.e, a hyksoski podbój delty przypadł ok. 1650 roku p.n.e to między tymi datami jest 114 lat. Jeśli hipotetycznie założymy, że trzej patriarchowie: Abraham, Izaak i Izrael żyli po ok. 40 lat to wychodzi data 1644 p.n.e, jako data śmierci, a przynajmniej przybycia do Egiptu Jakuba i jego plemienia - sześć lat od przybycia Hyksosów. Należy mieć przy tym na uwadzę, że Izraelici z całą pewnością nie byli jednym z plemion federacji hyksoskiej, gdyż fakt niegdysiejszego panowania Żydów nad Egipcjanami zwłaszcza w obliczu późniejszej, hańbiącej niewoli nie uszedłby z całą pewnością redagującym Księgę Rodzaju. Byli raczej nieco późniejszymi imigrantami semickimi, którym sprzyjali właściwi Hyksosi. Znacznie trudniej jest ustalić za panowania, którego z władców hyksoskich miało miejsce migracja Izraelitów do Egiptu - głównie, dlatego że czas ich panowania pozostaje kontrowersyjny i w zależności od wyliczeń poszczególnych egiptologów. Maneton i archeologiczne pozostałości zidentyfikowały siedem królów: Salitis, Semqen (w języku egipskim Szeszi, identyczny z Bonem wymienionym przez Manetona), Aperanat, Jakobher (Sakir-har), Chian, Apepi i Chamudi. Przy czym obecnie przeważa opinia, że był tylko jeden monarcha imieniem Apepi, a nie dwóch, jak niegdyś sądzono. Poza tym istnieje przekonanie, że archeologicznie poświadczony Jakobher oraz wymieniony przez Manetona Aperanat to dwa imiona jednej i tej samej osoby - przy takim założeniu mamy tylko sześciu królów, którzy panowali z osobna zaskakująco krótko - od 1650 do ok. 1540 p.n.e przez jakieś 110 lat. Z tych wszystkich najprawdopodobniejszym wydaje się być Salitis, a to z dwóch powodów: przybycie Izraelitów do Egiptu powinno mieć miejsce we wczesnym okresie hyksoskim, gdy Semici umacniali władzę w delcie, a po drugie - choć Maneton zgrecyzował imię pierwszego króla hyksoskiego i jego etymologia jest niejasna - może być ono etymologicznie powiązane z tytułem shallit noszonym przez Józefa podczas pobytu w Egipcie (Rdz 42: 6) w znaczeniu "stróża mocy", choć jest to słaba przesłanka. Jeśli założyć ten wariant to biblijnym faraonem z księgi Rodzaju, który wywyższył Józefa był Salitis panujący w latach ok. 1650 - 1615 p.n.e i za jego panowania Izraelici przybyli do Egiptu. Pobyt w Egipcie - Wyjście - próba historycznej weryfikacji Osobne artykuły: Plagi egipskie, Faraon (Księga Wyjścia) Po wielu latach od śmierci Izraela i jego synów, ich potomkowie stali się płodnym i licznym ludem zwanym Izraelitami żyjącym w danej im przez przychylnego faraona ziemi Goszen, ale w między czasie zmieniła się władca, który dostrzegał w szybkim przyroście naturalnym Izraelitów poważane zagrożenie, ponieważ mogliby oni przejść na stronę wrogów Egiptu. Dlatego ustanowił nad nimi przełożonych, aby tyranizowali ich i zmuszali do niewolniczej pracy przy budowie miast Pitom i Raamses. Nie zahamowało to jednak przyrostu naturalnego wobec czego przywołał do siebie dwie położne odbierające poród izraelickich kobiet: Szifrę i Puę nakazując im mordowanie wszystkich nowo narodzonych chłopców, ale oszczędzać wszystkie dziewczęta. Te kobiety były jednak zbyt bogobojne, aby dopuścić się ludobójstwa i wytłumaczyły się przed faraonem, że kobiety hebrajskie rodzą tak szybko, że nie nadążają z odebraniem porodu. Izraelici dalej się mnożyli więc przerażony król wezwał cały swój lud i nakazał im powrzucać wszystkich męskich noworodków do Nilu, ale zachować dziewczynki przy życiu. W tym czasie niejaka Jokebed, żona Amrama z pokolenia Lewiego mająca już córkę Miriam i syna Aarona (którego ominął królewski nakaz, bo nie był już noworodkiem) urodziła syna, którego ukrywała przez trzy miesiące przed Egipcjanami. Po pewnym czasie włożyła go do papirusowej skrzynki powleczonej żywicą i smołą, po czym umieściła w sitowiu na brzegu Nilu. Siostra chłopca (którą zapewne była Miriam) obserwowała, co się z nim stanie. Wkrótce skrzynkę dostrzegła kąpiąca się w rzece córka faraona. Posłała po nią służącą i zauważyła, że jest to mały Hebrajczyk, ale się nad nim ulitowała i pozostawiła go przy życiu. Na ten znak zza ukrycia wyszła Miriam, która zapytała się córkę faraona czy nie wezwać kobietę, która mogłaby wykarmić malca piersią. Księżniczka nakazała jej tak uczynić. Powiedziała Jokebed, aby wykarmiała dziecko tak długo, jak musi być karmione piersią, a potem oddała jej na wychowanie. Jokebed tak uczyniła, a córka faraona nazwała chłopca Mojżeszem. Gdy Mojżesz dorósł przyszedł odwiedzić swych hebrajskich braci pracujących w niewoli i zobaczył, że pewien Egipcjanin znęca się nad Hebrajczykiem i w przypływie złości zabił go, a ciało pochował w piasku. Zabójstwo to wyszło na jaw więc Mojżesz uciekł do dalekiego kraju Midian, gdzie obronił córki miejscowego kapłana Reuela (Jetry) przed atakiem pasterzy za co ten dał mu jedną z nich - Seforę - za żonę i został pasterzem jej ojca. Pewnego dnia pasąc trzodę ujrzał płonący krzew, ale się nie spalający. Gdy chciał się bliżej przyjrzeć temu zjawisku, wtedy z krzewu wydał się głos nakazujący mu zdjąć sandała, gdyż "miejsce, gdzie stoisz jest ziemią świętą". Gorejący krzew przedstawił się, jako Bóg Abrahama, Izaaka i Jakuba oraz objawił mu swoje imię - "Jestem, który jestem", czyli Jahwe. Nakazał mu iść do faraona, aby ten wyzwolił przy pomocy bożej jego lud. Zagwarantował mu również jego wsparcie wskazując kilka sztuczek, które przekonają Izraelitów, że jest posłańcem bożym. Mojżesz powrócił, odwiedził najpierw starszyznę żydowską, a następnie wraz z bratem Aaronem znalazł się przed faraonem. Ten odrzucił ich prośby, aby uwolnić Izraelitów i na dodatek jeszcze mocniej ich obciążył, co wywołało wściekłość Hebrajczyków na Mojżesza. Bóg dodał mu jednak otuchy i Mojżesz wraz z Aaronem ponownie stawili się przed faraonem i tym razem dokonali cudu - laska Aarona zmieniła się w węża. Egipscy kapłani powtórzyli tą sztuczkę, ale wąż Aarona pożarł węże powołane przez czarodziejów. Mimo to faraon pozostał nieugięty, więc Bóg zesłał na Egipt 10 plag: zmianę wody Nilu w krew (1), wszechobecność żab (2), inwazja komarów (3) i much (4) na domostwa Egipcjan, pomór bydła (5), wrzody (6), grad (7), inwazja szarańczy (8), wszechobecna ciemność (9) i śmierć pierworodnych (10). Pierwsze trzy plagi dotknęły wszystkich mieszkańców Egiptu - tak Egipcjan, jak i Izraelitów. Pozostałe siedem zaszkodziły tylko Egipcjanom, a Izraelitów w ziemi Goszen omijały. Po pierwszej pladze i wszystkich następnych faraon wzywał przed swoje oblicze Mojżesza i obiecywał mu, że gdy sprawi, że nieszczęścia ustaną puści wolno Izraelitów, ale za każdym razem - po zakończeniu jednej plagi - faraon zmieniał zadanie i odmawiał wykonania swej wcześniejszej obietnicy wywołując w ten sposób kolejne plagi aż na dziesiątej, gdy anioł śmierci (wg. tradycji żydowskiej był to Samael) wysłany przez Jahwe zabił wszystkich pierworodnych Egipcjan, ale oszczędził dzieci żydowskie, gdyż wcześniej Izraelici - za radą Mojżesza - umazali krwią zwierzęcą wejścia do swych domów. Anioł zabił również pierworodnego faraona, co go złamało i ten pozwolił ostatecznie Hebrajczyką odejść. Odchodząc Izraelici mieli otrzymać od przerażonych Egipcjan przedmioty z srebra i złota oraz płaszcze, co miało być spełnieniem wcześniejszego zapewnienia objawionego Mojżeszowi jeszcze przez krzew gorejący. Gdy jednak odchodzący Żydzi doszli do Morza Trzcin rozdzielającego Półwysep Synaj od Egiptu, faraon znowu zmienił decyzje i wysłał za Izraelitami wojsko. Hebrajczycy zaczęli użalać się na Mojżeszu, że sprowadził ich w to miejsce tylko na śmierć. Bóg ponownie ocalił swój lud - najpierw utworzył gęsty obłok między Egipcjanami, a Izraelitami w wyniku czego ci pierwsi nie mogli ujrzeć tych drugich, a potem rozkazał Mojżeszowi podnieść jego laskę i rozstąpił wody dając Żydom/Samarytanom suche koryto do ucieczki. Po przejściu całego ludu na drugą stronę, obłok zniknął i Egipcjanie rzucili się biegiem za zbiegłymi niewolnikami. Bóg kazał Mojżeszowi podnieść rękę i wody wróciły na miejsce, topiąc ją. Szczęśliwi wyzwoleńcy zaśpiewali Pieśń Morza i rozpoczęli wędrówkę na Ziemi Obiecanej Abrahamowi, Izaakowi i Izraelowi. Na liście niewolników z czasów faraona Sobekhotepa III (1708 p.n.e - 1705 p.n.e) z drugiego okresu przejściowego widnieje imię Šp-ra oznaczające w języku egipskim "Piękna" i prawdopodobnie identyczne z imieniem Szifry, jednej z egipskich położnic hebrajskich kobiet, żyjącej wiele lat po Sobekhotepie III. W okresie panowania Hyksosów istotnie mieszkający (a właściwie koczujący) w Egipcie Izraelici mogli zasymilować inne napływające grupy semickie tym bardziej, że różnice językowe i kulturowe między nimi były znikome, co mogło wpłynąć na późniejsze podziały plemienne i biblijne gwałtowne zwiększenie się ich populacji. Biblijna zmiana "dobrego" faraona Józefa na "złego" faraona Mojżesza może subtelnie odzwierciedlać gwałtowną zmianę polityczną do jakiej doszło w Egipcie w XVI wiek p.n.e. Sto lat wcześniej Hyksosi, co prawda podbili północną Deltę, ale zamiast podbić południową Tebaidę pozwolili, aby w ich imieniu panowała tam miejscowa XVII dynastia egipska. Władcy z tego rodu pozostawali lojalnymi wasalami Semitów aż do przedostatniego króla Teb - Sekenenre Tao II (ok. 1558 - 1555 p.n.e), który postanowił się zbuntować i rozpoczął walkę z najeźdźcom. Według źródeł egipskich konflikt zapoczątkował sam hyksoski król Apepi, który rozkazał swemu wasalowi usunąć z Teb hipopotamy, gdyż te były tak głośne, że nie pozwalały mu spokojnie spać w odległym Awaris. Ten rozkaz przez Sekenenre i jego poddanych został jednak odebrany, jako forma kpiny z tebańskiej bogini Toeris, patronki ciężarnych kobiet wyobrażaną pod postacią hipopotamicy i wywołało świętą wojnę prowadzoną po zabójstwie Sekenenre przez jego syna Kamose (ok. 1555 - 1550 p.n.e), a po jego przedwczesnej śmierci przez brata Kamose - Ahmose I, który w 1550/1549 lub - co mniej prawdopodobne - 1540 roku p.n.e pokonał następce Apepiego, ostatniego hyksoskiego króla Chamudiego, zdobył stolicę Hyksosów Awaris i wypędził najeźdźców do Lewantu. Ahmose koronował się na faraona i zjednoczył na nowo Egipt wprowadzając go w świetlaną epokę Nowego Państwa. Dla Izraelitów były to fatalne wieści - możliwe, że byli zbyt przyzwyczajeni do życia w Egipcie i nie mogli lub nie zdążyli uciec wraz z Hyksosami. Ich dawni dobroczyńcy nadali im żyzną ziemię Goszen w delcie Nilu, ale ponieważ Żydzi byli do czasu podboju Kanaanu ludem pasterskim uprawiać nią musieli za nich prawdopodobnie wyzyskiwani przez semickich najeźdźców tubylczy, rolniczy Egipcjanie, u których mogło się rozwinąć nienawiść do dawnych okupantów. Dlatego Izraelici, jako faworyzowani sojusznicy Hyksosów byli brani przez Ahmose i jego poddanych za znienawidzonych wrogów. Mogło to doprowadzić do egipskiej niewoli opisanej w Księdze Wyjścia, a nawet brutalnej kontroli urodzeń (znanej i stosowany z resztą później wśród starożytnych Spartan i Rzymian). Równocześnie jednak za panowania Ahmosa, jak dowodzą badania archeologiczne ceramiki z tego okresu, doszło do erupcji wulkanu Terra, który doprowadził do regresu cywilizacji minojskiej, a jego skutki mogły wywołać katastrofy opisane w biblijnej Księdze Wyjścia, co może potwierdzać papirus Ipuwera i Stela Burz Ahmose. Wykorzystując zamieszanie Izraelici ograbili dawnych ciemiężycieli i pod wodzą Mojżesza wyruszyli w drogę do ziemi obiecanej. Powszechnie przyjmuje się, że Mojżesz z pomocą Boga dokonał cudownego przejścia przez Morze Czerwone, lecz oryginalny hebrajski tekst nie używa tej nazwy, lecz Yam Suf, które tłumaczy się na polski, jako Morze Trzcin. Dopiero w Septuagincie, której redakcja miała miejsce między III, a II wiekiem p.n.e zastąpiono hebrajskie Morze Trzcin powszechnie wówczas przyjętym terminem Morze Czerwone, co oznacza, że przynajmniej od czasów hellenistycznych tradycja żydowska utożsamiała obydwa morza. Również część biblistów uznaje tożsamość obydwóch akwenów, lecz niektórzy wskazują na to iż Morze Czerwone jest za słone na rozrost szuwarów, które miały nadać mu biblijną nazwę. Ponadto określenie Yam mogło wówczas oznaczać ogólnie rozległy obszar wodny, a nie koniecznie ,,morze" we współczesnym, geograficznym rozumieniu tego słowa. Zwolennicy tego założenia przesuwają przejście bardziej na północ na południowej granicy Synaju i Egiptu, która obfituje w mokradła, które mogły być Morzem Trzcin. Dodatkowo z tekstu biblijnego wynika jasno, że to silny wiatr (zesłany teoretycznie przez Jahwe) rozdzielił na całą noc od siebie wody tworząc wyrwę, z której skorzystali Izraelici. Naukowcy wprowadzili do modelu komputerowego dane na temat ukształtowania terenu oraz dane pogodowe i wówczas okazało się, że wschodni wiatr wiejący z prędkością około 100 kilometrów na godzinę przez 12 godzin jest w stanie cofnąć wody odnogi Nilu z jednej strony do Morza Czerwonego, a z drugiej do delty. Powstaje wówczas most lądowy o długości 3 kilometrów i szerokości 5 kilometrów. Rozstąpienie się wód morskich trwałoby przy takim założeniu przez 4 godziny. To wystarczy, aby Izraelici przeszli suchą stopą. Ze Starego Testamentu dowiadujemy się, że wiatr nie tylko wiał przez całą noc, trwającą w tej części Egiptu przez około 12 godzin, lecz także to iż most lądowy przez który Izraelici z Mojżeszem uciekli z Egiptu, pojawił się o świcie i również o brzasku zniknął. Co prawda w Księdze Wyjścia pojawia się informacja, że Izraelici przebywali w niewoli przez 430 (Wyj 12:40) lub 400 (Rdz 15:13-16) lat oraz uczestniczyli w budowie miast Pitom i Raamses, które nie da się utożsamić z żadnymi innymi historycznymi miastami niż Per-Atum i Pi-Ramzes - obydwie lokalizacje zostały wybudowane przez Ramzesa II Wielkiego i prawdopodobnie to w ich budowie uczestniczyli Hebrajczycy. Pierwszy problem można rozwiązać tak iż albo lata 430/400 (rozbieżność wynika prawdopodobnie z tego, że w Torze nie ma jednego ustalonego wydarzenia, od którego liczy następne lata) odnoszą się do czterech pokoleń patriarchów żydowskich od przybycia do wyjścia z Egiptu (potomków Judy: Peresa, Chesrona, Rama i Aminadaba) i są wyłącznie symboliczne, gdyż długowieczność (ok. 100 lat) uważano za akt łaski bożej i zawsze przypisywano wyjątkowym postaciom biblijnym (np. Abrahamowi lub Mojżeszowi) albo lata 430/400 (rozbieżność wynika prawdopodobnie z tego, że w Torze nie ma jednego ustalonego wydarzenia, od którego liczy następne lata), to w rzeczywistości nie czas samej niewoli egipskiej, lecz przybliżone lata pomiędzy niewolą egipską, a podbojem Kanaanu. Jeśli wyjście z Egiptu miało miejsce na krótko po przejęciu władzy przez Ahmose w 1550 p.n.e to jeśli odejmiemy od tego liczbę 400 lub 430 to otrzymujemy datę 1150 lub 1120 p.n.e i wypada na lata wczesne panowania Ramzesa IV (1152 - 1145 p.n.e.) lub Ramzesa IX Chaemuaseta I (1125 - 1107 p.n.e.). Jeśli ta pierwsza data jest poprawna to mówimy tu o czasach bardzo bliskich panowaniu Ramzesa III, za którego w bitwie o Deltę (1175 p.n.e) zakończyły się wędrówki Ludów Morza, których inwazja prawdopodobnie zbiegła się w czasie z inwazją Izraelitów na Kanaan, gdyż w jej (tj. Ludów Morza) trakcie pojawia się pierwsza niebiblijna nazwa "Israel" na Steli Merenptaha. Dodatkowo mniejszość egiptologów datuje upadek państwa Hyksosów i przejęcie władzy przez Ahmose na 1570 rok p.n.e, co oznacza dodanie 20 lat do wszystkich wyżej wymienionych dat. Wtedy podbój Kanaanu ma (w przypadku wariantu 400 lat) miejsce w 1170 p.n.e, czyli tylko 5 lat po słynnej bitwie między Ramzesem III, a Ludami Morza w Delcie Nilu - jeszcze za jego panowania. Co zaś się tyczy problemu z Pi-Ramzes i Per-Atum zbudowanych rzekomo przez Hebrajczyków, ale na wiele wieków po Ahmose i datowanym na jego czasy exodusie to można założyć, że w okresie upadku Nowego Państwa po śmierci Ramzesa II mogło dojść do ucieczki części semickich (hebrajskich?) niewolników do Palestyny, gdzie połączyli się z Izraelitami i ich historia stała się dodatkiem do ich opowieści o wyjściu z Egiptu. 'Wędrówka do Kanaanu pod wodzą Mojżesza - weryfikacja historyczna' Po przejściu przez Morze Czerwone i ucieczce z Egiptu, Izraelici znaleźli się na pustynnym półwyspie Synaj skąd prowadzeni przez Mojżesza udali się na południe wzdłuż linii brzegowej aż nie dotarli do góry Horeb, a przez ten czas byli karmieni manną - pokarmem zsyłanym o poranku z nieba przez ich Boga (poza siódmym dniem, sobotą, gdy manna nie spadała więc Żydzi musieli ją nieco zgromadzić na sabat). Na górze Horeb Mojżesz pozostawał przez czterdzieści dni i czterdzieści nocy, podczas których Jahwe dyktował mu prawo (Torę) jakie odtąd będzie obowiązywać cały naród żydowski (i samarytański), a wyszczególnił 10 podstawowych zasad moralnych i etycznych znanych w kulturze judeochrześcijańskiej (i muzułmańskiej) pod nazwą Dekalogu (z gr. "Dziesięć słów") albo po prostu, jako dziesięć przykazań. Według judaizmu oto one: Bóg istnieje i jego słowo ma charakter autorytetarny (1), zakaz politeizmu i bałwochwalstwa (2), zakaz wymawiania imienia bożego (Jahwe/Jehowa) w niestosownych sytuacjach (3), nakaz obchodzenia szabatu/soboty (4), okazywanie szacunku rodzicom (5), zakaz zabijania (6), zakaz cudzołóstwa (7), zakaz kradzieży (8), zakaz kłamania (9) i powstrzymanie się do zazdrości względem bliskich (10). Jednak przez tak długi czas część Izraelitów uznała, że Mojżesz i Bóg, którego był prorokiem po prostu ich opuścił, a więc poprosili Aarona, brata Mojżesza i ich przywódcę pod jego nieobecność, aby ten sporządził dla nich złoty wizerunek cielca, aby mogli mu oddawać cześć w miejsce "odchodzącego" Jahwe i aby ten dalej ich prowadził. Gdy Bóg to ujrzał, chciał początkowo zniszczyć Izrael, ale Mojżesz ubłagał u niego wybaczenie i pośpiesznie zszedł z góry. Na widok bałwochwalczego kultu aż upuścił tablice z wyrytą Torą, który upadły i się potłukły. Własnoręcznie zniszczył złotego cielca i rozkazał prawowiernym Lewitom wymordować ok. 3000 osób uczestniczących w bałwochwalstwie. Po tym wydarzeniu Jahwe nakazał Mojżeszowi wyciosać nowe tablice z przykazaniami i wrócić na górę Horeb, aby odnowić przymierze między Izraelem, a Bogiem, jakie niegdyś dane było Abrahamowi. Za karę za bałwochwalstwo, Izraelici musieli pozbyć się ozdób jakie zdobyli na Egipcjanach po czym ruszyli dalej w drogę. W między czasie Izraelici pod nadzorem Mojżesza i z nakazu samego Boga wykonali przybytek do czczenia Boga Abrahama, Izaaka i Jakuba oraz arkę przymierza, jako dowód przymierza między Bogiem, a narodem żydowskim (i samarytańskim). Arcykapłanem został Aaron, któremu wybaczono uczestnictwo w kulcie Złotego Cielca, a jego następcami mogli być wyłącznie jego potomkowie. Gdy Izraelici zbliżyli się do Kanaanu, Mojżesz postanowił wysłać dwunastu zwiadowców, aby opowiedzieli wędrowcom o ich nowej ojczyźnie. Zwiadowcy opowiedzieli o wielkim urodzaju tej ziemi, ale też wspomnieli o potężnych tubylcach takich, jak Anakici, Amalekici, Hetyci, Jebusydzi, Amoryci i Kananejczycy. Wywołało to przerażenie wśród Izraelitów, którzy obawiali się śmierci z rąk tych ludów i podnieśli bunt przeciwko Mojżeszowi, co wywołało wściekłość Boga i zapowiedział Mojżeszowi, że Izraelici - którzy na własne oczy byli świadkami tylu wcześniejszych jego cudów, a mu ciągle nie ufali - za karę będą przez 40 lat błąkać się po pustyni aż wymrze całe pokolenie i do Ziemi Obiecanej wejdzie dopiero następne pokolenie. Tylko Kaleb i Jozue, jedyni spośród dwunastu zwiadowców, którzy wzywali buntowników do zaufania mocy bożej, mieli wejść do Kanaanu za swego życia. Usłyszawszy to od Mojżesza Żydzi, próbując jeszcze naprawić swój błąd, pośpiesznie uderzyli na miasto Chorma, ale zostali rozbici przez Amalekitów i Kananejczyków. Wtedy zrozumieli, że nie mają innego wyboru i musieli podążać za Mojżeszem, który skierował ich dalej na wschód do Edomu i Midianu, a potem na północ na pustynie syryjską. Przez ten czas Bóg wiernie strzegł swego ludu i pomagał mu zwyciężyć potężniejszych przeciwników. Gdy Izraelici dotarli do góry Nebo, zmarł Mojżesz, a jeszcze wcześniej jego brat i arcykapłan Aaron. Nowym przywódcą został obrany Jozue, a arcykapłanem Eleazar - starszy syn Aarona. Powyższa wędrówka, jeśli miała kiedykolwiek miejsce, prawdopodobnie zaczęła się w XVI wieku p.n.e na początku panowania Ahmose I (patrz: wyżej), a zakończyła się w XIII wieku p.n.e, gdy inwazja Ludów Morza we wschodniej części Morza Śródziemnego doprowadziła do upadku dotychczasowych mocarstw oraz spustoszenia miast Kaananu, które stały się łatwym celem dla semickich koczowników. Prawdopodobnie Izraelici, nieznani w źródłach egipskich jeszcze pod taką nazwą, wyemigrowali po przez Synaj i pustynie Negew na rozległy obszar pustyni syryjskiej, która była ich siedzibą do czasu inwazji w XIII wieku p.n.e. Bardzo możliwe, że jeszcze wcześniej, gdy Egipt przeżywał świt potęgi pod dynastiami Totmesydów i Ramzesydów koczujący na pustyni Izraelici regularnie atakowali i rabowali bogate miasta kananejskie uznające zwierzchnictwo Egiptu. Dowodem tego są tabliczki z Amarny datowane na czasy słynnego Echnatona oraz (rzadziej) jego ojca Amenhotepa III. Zostały one odnalezione przez współczesnych archeologów w arabskiej miejscowości Amarna. W czasach starożytnych była tam jedynie pustynia aż faraon Amenhotep IV i jego małżonka Nefertiti dokonali reformy religijnej na pierwsze miejsce wysuwające Atona, dotychczas mało znaczące bóstwo solarne na głównego, a może i jedynego boga Egiptu. Jednak ówczesną stolicą państwa nowoegipskiego były Teby - główny ośrodek boga Amona, którego wpływowi kapłani odrzucali Atona, więc para królewska podjęła budowę nowej siedziby na pustyni. Miasto zostało zbudowane od zera i otrzymało nazwę Achetaton, co w języku egipskim oznacza ,,świt Atona". Po śmierci faraona, jego syn i następca Tutanchamon powrócił do Teb, a miasto upadło analogicznie do herezji Echnatona. Świetnie zakonserwowane listy pisane w języku akadyjskim przez książąt miast kananejskich podległych Egiptowi do faraona Echnatona i rzadziej jego ojca pozwalają zrozumieć sytuacje geopolityczną na obszarze całego Bliskiego Wschodu w pierwszej połowie XIV wieku p.n.e. Wynika z nich, że miasta kananejskie nawiedzały koczownicze oddziały Habiru (Hebrajczyków?), z którymi często walczyli, jak i sprzymierzali się lokalni możnowładcy w ramach politycznych rozgrywek w regionie. Ich obecność musiała odczuć duża część Palestyny skoro doniesienia o nich do faraona docierają od książąt odległych od siebie miast Gezer, Jerozolimy, Sychem i Byblos. Echnaton był tak zajęty swoją reformą religijną, że po prostu lekceważył skargi swych wasali w wyniku czego pod koniec jego panowania Egipt utracił niemal wszystkie posiadłości. Oczywiście niekoniecznie musi oznaczać to biblijny podbój, lecz raczej czasową anarchie, gdyż faraon z nowej dynastii Ramzesydów - Seti I przywrócił egipskie panowanie w Palestynie, a jego syn i następca Ramzes II zwany Wielkim je umocnił i rozszerzył. Był to złoty wiek egipskiej potęgi złamanej dopiero przez Ludy Morza. Biblijna opowieść o nadaniu Mojżeszu na górze Horeb Tory prawdopodobnie jest całkowicie fałszywa. Różne imiona Boga (od Jahwe i Adonaj do Elohim i El), sprzeczności (np. dwie zupełnie sprzeczne opowieści o stworzeniu człowieka w 1 i 2 Rdz), różnice w teologii i środkach stylistycznych, przy różnych fragmentach dowodzą, że pierwszych pięć ksiąg Biblii zostało skomponowanych z różnych, wcześniejszych źródeł pisanych i ustnych posiadających odrębnych autorów. Współczesna biblistyka, w większości trzymająca się tzw. hipotezy czterech źródeł wyróżnia cztery takie redakcje, które powstały w różnych czasach. Ich scalenie miało miejsce zapewne w okresie niewoli babilońskiej (ewentualnie na początku okresu perskiego), gdy żydowscy kapłani musieli scementować wierzenia, prawa, zwyczaje i historie swego ludu, aby zachować jego odrębność we wrogim otoczeniu. W okresie perskim Tora stała się przypuszczalnie głównym źródłem samostanowienia Judei w ramach autonomii, na którą przyzwolili Żydom Achemenidzi. Z drugiej strony niewykluczone, że przynajmniej niektóre tradycje biblijne mogą pochodzić z czasów Mojżesza. Dodatkowo ten nie mógł ich nawet spisać, gdyż alfabet paleohebrajski powstał dopiero w X wieku p.n.e na podstawie alfabetu fenickiego po podboju Kaananu (chyba, że już Abraham, Izaak i Jakub poznali alfabet fenicki albo Mojżesz korzystał z egipskiego pisma demotycznego, jako wychowanek egipskiej księżniczki). Opowieść o złotym cielcu jest różnie interpretowana: #W starożytnym Egipcie istniało wiele kultów świętych byków, z których najpopularniejszym był Apis z miasta Memfis, czczony jako antropomorficzne wcielenia boga Ptaha i Mnevis z Heliopolis, czczony jako dusza boga Atum-Ra. Również popularna bogini Hathor posiadała cechy krowy. Możliwe, że uciekający z Izraelici byli obeznani z tym kultem i wobec "ucieczki" Jahwe postanowili z niego skorzystać. W tym wypadku gniew Mojżesza był wywołany nie tylko bałwochwalstwem, ale i przyjmowaniem egipskich wpływów kulturowych. #Mit astrologiczny. Od czasów starożytnych panowało przekonanie, że ciała niebieskie - ich ruchy i ułożenie wypływają na ziemię. Dawni astrologowie na podstawie obserwacji ciał niebieskich wyróżnili dwanaście epok astrologicznych odpowiadającym dwunastym znakom zodiaku, lecz następującymi po siebie na odwrót. Nadejście nowej ery miało zaowocować jakimiś zmianami na ziemi. Jedna z tych astrologicznych epok to epoka barana, po której następuje epoka barana. Mojżesz zabijając byka kończy jego epokę. #Legenda ta powstała dopiero w X wieku p.n.e i jest odniesieniem do sytuacji opisanej wiele wieków później w Księgach Królewskich, gdy Jeroboam, przeciwnik króla Salomona, po jego śmierci ustanowił nowe królestwo Izraela z kultem złotych byków w Betel i Dan, jako oficjalną religią państwową. Zdaniem części biblistów Jeroboam niekoniecznie dopuścił się bałwochwalstwa. Możliwe, że złote byki były po prostu odpowiednikami cherubów z świątyni jerozolimskiej, a on chciał tylko ustanowić odrębny ośrodek wyznania mojżeszowego, gdyż obawiał się wrogich mu kapłanów jerozolimskich na poddanych. Niewykluczone, że faktyczny autor tej opowieści - żyjący w okresie podzielonej monarchii w królestwie Judy - chciał potępić ten kult anachronicznie umiejscawiając go w czasach znacznie dawniejszych i przedstawić go z wygodnej dla siebie postawy religijnej. Podbój Kanaanu Okres Pierwszej Świątyni (959 - 586 p.n.e) Okres Niewoli Babilońskiej (586 - 538 p.n.e) Okres Drugiej Świątyni (538 p.n.e - 70 n.e) Persja Achemenidów (538 - 300 p.n.e) Na panowanie znienawidzonego z powodów religijnych Nabonida w Babilonie przypadają narodziny nowej potęgi - Persji. Persowie byli ludem irańskim, który mniej więcej w VII roku p.n.e przybył nad Zatokę Perską z Wyżyny Irańskiej i/lub środkowoazjatyckich stepów asymilując wcześniej napotkanych tu prehistorycznych Elamitów. Ich pierwszym historycznym przywódcą był Tejspes, syna Achemenesa, który uznał zwierzchność asyryjskiego króla Aszurbanipala, a pod koniec swego panowania podzielił obszar plemienny Persów na dwa królestwa, na których ustanowił swych dwóch synów. W zachodnim panował Cyrus I Starszy, a we wschodnim Ariaramnes. Po upadku Imperium Asyryjskiego i jego podziale pomiędzy Babilończyków i Medów, zwierzchnictwo nad Persami przypadło medyjskiemu królowi Kiarksesowi, po którym panował jego syn Astiages, który miał się okazać wyjątkowo niekompetentnym królem. Tymczasem młody wnuk Cyrusa I Starszego - Cyrus II zwany Wielkim, obalił swego wschodniego odpowiednika Arsamesa, syna Ariaramnesa, ponownie jednocząc Persów i przestał uznawać zwierzchnictwa medyjskiego. Wykorzystał on bunt medyjskiej szlachty przeciwko Astiagesowi i pokojowo przejął jego państwo (sam Astiages był odtąd dobrze traktowany na dworze Cyrusa). Potem wyruszył na zachód zajmując Anatolię kontrolowaną w zachodniej części przez lidyjskiego króla Krezusa - w tym greckie miasta w Jonii. Następnie w bitwie pod Opis w Mezopotamii rozbił siły wierne Nabonidowi i w triumfalnym pochodzie wkroczył do Babilonu. Mieszkańcy wiwatowali na cześć najeźdźcy widząc w nim szanse pozbycia się znienawidzonego Nabonida. Tak narodziło się pierwsze supermocarstwo rządzone przez dynastie Achemenidów, potomków Tejspesa. Cyrus Wielki - w odróżnieniu od Nabonida - szanował inne wierzenia i ludy, dlatego też według księgi Ezdrasza wydał on edykt, który pozwolił Żydom powrócić do wyniszczonej ziemi świętej z czego ci hurtowo skorzystali - to wydarzenie przeszło do historii, jako powrót do Syjonu. W rzeczywistości, chociaż Cyrus Wielki wydał cylinder, w opowiadał się za powrotem podbitych przez Babilończyków ludów do ich ojczyzn oraz popierał odbudowę sanktuariów zniszczonych przez Nabonida to nie ma w nim ani żadnym innym pozabiblijnym dokumencie z okresu perskiego mowy o Żydach ani świątyni jerozolimskiej - natomiast wspomina się tam często o miastach Mezopotamii. Król umożliwił więc Izraelitom powrót do rodzimych siedzib, ale nie był to specyficzny akt łaski dla nich, lecz deklaracja dla wszystkich ofiar babilońskiej ekspansji. Faktem natomiast jest iż Persowie utworzyli w Palestynie osobną jednostkę administracyjną - ,,Jehud Medinat", co oznacza ,,prowincja Judea". Do naszych czasów zachowały się bulle noszące imiona jej namiestników, z których wszystkie są hebrajskie. Potwierdza to szeroką autonomię dla Judei w Persji Achemenidów w ramach, której tubylcy mogli tworzyć własny samorząd. Okres talmudyczny (70 n.e - ok. 500 n.e) Okres post-talmudyczny (500 - 1789 n.e) Okres haskali (1789 - 1939 n.e) Współczesność (od 1945 n.e) Charakterystyka 'Podstawowe prawdy' 'Rabinizm (Talmudyzm)' thumb|Mojżesz ben Majmon, lepiej znany pod pseudonimem Majmonides, był najwybitniejszym rabinem i filozofem okresu post-talmudycznego. Przyczynił się do reinterpretacji judaizmu w duchu filozofii Arystotelesa, którą sam popierał.Obecnie większość wspólnot żydowskich uznaje za obowiązujące trzynaście artykułów wiary sformułowanych przez Mojżesza ben Majmona (Majmonidesa) - średniowiecznego rabina, żydowskiego filozofa i jednego z największych autorytetów religijnych okresu post-talmudycznego będące streszczeniem i podsumowaniem najważniejszych prawd według judaizmu, czyli: Istnienie jedynego Boga (1), który jest istotą jednolitą, monolityczną (2), a zarazem duchowym, niematerialnym (3) i wiecznej natury (4) bytem. Jedynie jemu przysługuje kult i nikomu/niczemu innemu poza nim (5). Bóg na przestrzeni wieków kontaktował się z ludzkością za pośrednictwem biblijnych proroków (6), z których najwyższym był Mojżesz (7), któremu Bóg dał swoje prawo (Torę) na górze Synaj (8). Prawo Boże (Tora) pozostaje niezmienne (9) w związku z czym Tora nie zostanie zastąpiona innym bożym prawem w przyszłości. Bóg posiada przedwiedzę o tym, co zamierzają zrobić ludzie (10). Dobro zostanie nagrodzone, a za zło czeka czyniącego kara (11). W nieokreślonej przyszłości, pewnego dnia, na nasz świat przybędzie Mesjasz - czyli wysłaniec Boży (12), którego nadejście rozpocznie Sąd Ostateczny, a w ostateczności - zmartwychwstanie umarłych w przyszłości (13). 'Karaimizm' Oprócz głównych dogmatów przedstawionych powyżej i uznawanych przez większość zwolenników judaizmu talmudycznego istnieje również alternatywna lista 10 podstawowych prawd, którą posługują się wyznawcy karaimizmu - odłamu judaizmu zakładającego, że przy interpretacji nakazów i zakazów zawartych w Tanachu (Starym Testamencie) liczy się wyłącznie zdanie interpretującego przy wykluczeniu autorytarności halachy (prawa religijnego) wydedukowanej w wyniku wzmożonej interpretacji Biblii na przestrzeni wieków przez starożytnych rabinów i zawartej w Talmudzie. 10 podstawowych prawd zostało po raz pierwszy zaproponowanych w dziele ,,Eshkol ha-Kofer" autorstwa karaimskiego uczonego Judy Hadassiego, który rozpoczął pracę nad nim 9 października 1148 roku, a zakończył je w rok później (1149 r.) i brzmią następująco: Świat został stworzony (1) przez istniejącego wiecznie Boga (2), który jest jedynym i niematerialnym bytem (3). Natchnął on Mojżesza, który był jego najważniejszym i najwyższym z proroków (4) i dana mu przez Boga Tora (prawo) jest doskonałe (5), a jako iż zostało ono dane w języku hebrajskim istnieje konieczność studiowania go wyłącznie w hebrajskim oryginale (6), co oznacza obowiązek rozumienia hebrajskiego. Oprócz Tory istnieją też święte księgi napisane przez późniejszych proroków - mniejszych od Mojżesza, ale i tak przekazujących ludzkości autentyczne, natchnione słowo boże (7). W nieokreślonej przyszłości z woli bożej nastąpi zmartwychwstanie umarłych (8). Bóg czuwa nad ludzkością (9), co oznacza, że rozsądza ludzi sprawiedliwe według ich uczynków. Pewnego dnia nadejdzie posłaniec boży - Mesjasz, potomek króla Dawida, który odbuduje świątynie w Jeruzalem (10). 'Zbawienie' Głównym celem judaizmu i nagrodą za jego wyznawanie/przestrzeganie jest osiągnięcie zbawienia. Judaizm nie ukuł jednolitej koncepcji życia po życiu, choć zawsze uznaje się zasadę, że dla dobrych ludzi czeka pośmiertna nagroda, a dla złych zarezerwowana jest pośmiertna kara (patrz: 13 artykułów wiary). Stąd niektórzy Żydzi wierzą, że po śmierci każdy człowiek w zależności od tego czy był dobry, czy był zły idzie albo do nieba, albo do piekła. Inni uważają, że dusze zostaną potępione lub zbawione dopiero w dniu sądu ostatecznego. W judaistycznej kabale ponadto pojawia się wiara w reinkarnacje (heb. gilgul). Zbawienie jest dostępne dla wszystkich ludzi - zarówno nie-żydów, jak i Żydów przy czym ci drudzy, jako ,,naród wybrany" przez Boga i członkowie przymierza jakie stwórca bezpośrednio zawarł z Izraelem są zobowiązani do dodatkowych zobowiązań niż reszta ludzkości. Żeby osiągnąć zbawienie każdy dobry człowiek musi postępować według halachy (prawa religijnego), która w przypadku nie-Żydów jest Siedmioma Prawami Noego (Szewa Micwot Bnei Noach), a w przypadku Żydów i Samarytan - cała Tora (heb. Torah - "Prawo"). Tora jest zbiorem pięciu ksiąg (Księgi Rodzaju, Wyjścia, Kapłańskiej, Liczb i Powtórzonego Prawa), które według wiernych zostały napisane przez proroka Mojżesza na zlecenie i pod wpływem (natchnieniem) Boga. Oprócz Tory judaizm uznaje za święte i natchnione znacznie więcej ksiąg podzielonych na historyczne (np. Księga Sędziów), prorockie (np. Księga Jeremiasza), dydaktyczne (np. Księga mądrości Salomona) i liturgiczno-poetyckie (np. Psalmy Dawidowe), ale tak jak Mojżesz był największym z proroków, tak przypisana mu Tora jest najważniejszą częścią objawienia, gdyż w niej jest zawarta halacha, czyli prawo religijne (zwłaszcza w trzech ostatnich księgach) wyznaczające nakazy i zakazy, których przestrzeganie jest gwarantem zbawienia. Jako iż Tora jest dziełem skomplikowanym, a dodatkowo wypełnianie części jej zaleceń stało się niemożliwe w związku z upadkiem Świątyni Jerozolimskiej w przeciągu wielu wieków narosła wokół niej rozległa interpretacja tworzona przez najwybitniejszych myślicieli Judaizmu i zawarta w dwóch wersjach Talmudu. 'Duchowieństwo' 'Kapłaństwo i arcykapłaństwo' 'Lewita' 'Rabin' 'Cadyk' 'Hacham' 'Chazan' 'Teologia' 'Filozofia' 'Eschatologia' Literatura religijna Pisma Święte (Tanach) Judaizm jest religią księgi, co oznacza, że swoje podstawowe wierzenia czerpie ze starożytnych pism, które zostały przez wiernych uznane za natchnione tj. spisane z woli i za sprawą Boga, jako przesłanie dla Izraela po przez ludzkich pośredników, czyli wyjątkowe osobistości posiadające dar komunikacji z Bogiem nazywanych prorokami. W judaizmie panuje opinia, wyrażona w Talmudach, że prorok Malachiasz był ostatnim biblijnym prorokiem, po którym nie nadejdzie żaden następny aż do czasów ostatecznych i Mesjasza (patrz: Eschatologia), co oznacza, że jego księga jest ostatnim tekstem objawionym, na którym zakończyło się tworzenie świętych pism skodyfikowanych w Stary Testament nazywany w judaizmie Biblią Hebrajską, Mikrą lub Tanachem. Nazwa "Tanach/Tenakh" (heb. תנ״ך) pochodzi od trzech pierwszych liter (przyp. w alfabecie hebrajskim zapisuje się z prawej do lewej, odwrotnie niż w alfabecie polskim i innych alfabetach europejskiego pochodzenia) trzech głównych rozdziałów w jakiego są pogrupowane święte księgi judaizmu: Torah ("Prawo"; heb. תּוֹרָה), Nevi'im ("Prorocy"; heb. נְבִיאִים‬) i Ketuwim ("Pisma"; heb. כְּתוּבִים‎). Tora dzieli się na pięć ksiąg przypisanych Mojżeszowi, z których dwie pierwsze mają głównie mitologiczno-historyczny aspekt opisujący dzieje świata, a potem samego ludu Izraela od stworzenia świata do wyjścia z niewoli egipskiej. Pozostałe trzy mają charakter bardziej halachiczno-rytualny. Po Torze następuje osiem ksiąg prorockich, czyli Newim, z których pierwsze cztery - Księga Jozuego, Sędziów, Samuela i Królów - tworzą Riszonim, czyli starsze teksty teoretycznie spisane przez starszych proroków, ale nie mające charakteru prorockiego, lecz bardziej historycznego i biograficznego. Tradycyjnie księga Samuela jest w Biblii Hebrajskiej jednolitą księgą, ale dla celów numeracji rozdziałów i wersetów w niektórych wersjach Tanachu książkę traktuje się jako podzieloną na dwie części: 1 Samuela i 2 Samuela. Analogiczna sytuacja zachodzi w przypadku Księgi Królewskiej. Druga część - zwana Acharonim - obejmuje cztery ostatnie księgi: Jeremiasza, Ezechiela, Izajasza i Dwunastu, czyli księgi spisane teoretycznie później niż Riszonim i mające jednoznacznie prorocki charakter. Księga Dwunastu (Trei Asar) nosząca, jako jedyna aramejską, a nie hebrajską nazwę jest tak naprawdę kodyfikacją odrębnych proroctw dwunastu proroków mniejszych (Ozeasza, Joela, Amosa, Abdiasza, Jonasza, Micheasza, Nahuma, Habakuka, Sofoniasza, Aggeusza, Zachariasza i Malachiasza), które w kanonach chrześcijańskich funkcjonują, jako osobne księgi, a w judaizmie są dwunastoma wydzielonymi tekstami napisanymi przez różnych autorów i dzielące się na rozdziały i wersety, ale razem tworzą jedną, zróżnicowaną księgę. Zabieg ten miał prawdopodobniej wyszczególnić proroctwa Ezechiela, Jeremiasza i Izajasza posiadające osobne księgi (razem z Danielem ci trzej tworzą Czterech Proroków Większych w kontraście do Dwunastu Proroków Mniejszych). Biblijne pisma, czyli Ketuwim, podzielone są na dwa standardowe działy: Sifrej Emet, do którego należą: Księga Psalmów, Przysłów oraz Hioba i Chamesz Megilot, do którego należą: Pieśń nad Pieśniami, Lamentacje Jeremiasza, Księga Rut, Koheleta i Estery. Pozostałe trzy księgi Ketuwim: Księga Daniela, Ezdrasza i Kronik nie mają określonej kategorii, choć czasem grupowane, są jako "Inne" pod nazwą Nosafim. Księga Daniela, choć ma zdecydowanie prorocki charakter, nie jest zaliczana w Tanachu do ksiąg prorockich, prawdopodobnie dlatego iż jest o wiele młodsza niż pozostałe księgi prorockie. Księga Ezdrasza pierwotnie zawierała tekst przypisywany zarówno Ezdraszowi i Nehemiaszowi. Dopiero później w chrześcijańskim kanonie i niektórych wersjach Biblii Hebrajskiej dokonano wydzielenia Księgi Nehemiasza. Analogiczna sytuacja zaszła w przypadku Księgi Kronik dzielonej niekiedy później na dwie Księgi Kronik (1 i 2). Wszystkie księgi żydowskiej Biblii zostały oryginalnie spisane w języku hebrajskim (a dokładniej jego starożytnym dialekcie nazywanym "biblijnym") z wyjątkiem krótkich fragmentów z Księgi Jeremiasza (10:11), Daniela (2:4 - 7:28) i Ezdrasza (4:8 - 6:18 i 7:12 - 26), które na samym początku były wymawiane w specyficznym dialekcie języka aramejskiego (semickim języku urzędowym Persji Achemenidów), a który językoznawcy nazywają "aramejskim biblijnym". Tworzenie się kanonu hebrajskiego przebiegało stopniowo i samoczynnie, a proces ten przypuszczalnie zakończył domniemany synod izraelskich rabinów w Jawne ok. 70-90 roku, gdzie uznano poddawaną w wątpliwość kanoniczność Księgi Koheleta i Pieśni nad Pieśniami. W odróżnieniu od kościołów chrześcijańskich wszystkie wspólnoty żydowskie - od czasów zniszczenia drugiej świątyni jerozolimskiej - uznawały i uznają taki sam, jednolity kanon Biblii. Jedynym wyjątkiem od wspomnianej reguły są etiopscy Żydzi (Bete Israel; inaczej Felaszowie), którzy przyjmują chrześcijański kanon etiopski z wyłączeniem Nowego Testamentu. Wynikało to prawdopodobnie z faktu, że społeczność Bnej Israel byli secesjonistami z monofizyckiego (miofizyckiego) Etiopskiego Kościoła Ortodoksyjnego, którzy w nieznanych okolicznościach przyjęli judaizm. Oto lista kanonicznych ksiąg (Sefer/Sifrej; heb. ספר) judaizmu: *Tora - Torah ("Prawo"; heb. תּוֹרָה) **Księga Rodzaju - Bereszit ("Na początku"; heb. בראשית) **Księga Wyjścia - Szemot ("Imiona"; heb. שמות) **Księga Kapłańska - Wajikra ("I zawołał"; heb. ויקרא) **Księga Liczb - Bamidbar ("Na pustyni"; heb. במדבר) **Księga Powtórzonego Prawa - Dewarim ("Słowa"; heb. דברים) *Newim - Nevi'im ("Prorocy"; heb. נְבִיאִים‬) **Riszonim ("Pierwsi"; heb. ראשונים) ***Księga Jozuego - Jehoszua (heb. יהושע) ***Księga Sędziów - Szoftim (heb. שופטים) ***I i II Księga Samuela - Szmuel (heb. שמואל) ***I i II Księga Królów - Melachim (heb. מלכים) **Acharonim ("Późniejsi/Ostatni"; heb. אחרונים) ***Księga Jeremiasza - Jirmija (heb. יִרְמְיָהוּ) ***Księga Ezechiela - Jechezkiel (heb. יְחֶזְקֵאל) ***Księga Izajasza - Jeszaja (heb. יְשַׁעְיָהוּ) ***Księga Dwunastu - Trei Asar (aram. תרי עשר) - obejmuje następujące wydzielone w chrześcijańskim kanonie księgi: Księgę Ozeasza, Joela, Amosa, Abdiasza, Jonasza, Micheasza, Nahuma, Habakuka, Sofoniasza, Aggeusza, Zachariasza i Malachiasza. *Ketuwim - Ketuvim ("Pisma"; heb. כְּתוּבִים‎) **Sifrej Emet ("Księgi Prawdy"; heb. ספרי אמת) ***Księga Psalmów - Tehilim ("Psalmy"; heb. Tehilim) ***Księga Przysłów - Miszle ("Przysłowia"; heb. מִשְלֵי) ***Księga Hioba - Ijow (heb. אִיּוֹב) **Chamesz Megilot ("Pięć Zwojów"; heb. חמש מגילות) ***Pieśń nad Pieśniami/Pieśń Salomona - Szir Haszirim (heb. שִׁיר הַשִׁירִים) ***Księga Rut - Rut (heb. רוּת) ***Lamentacje Jeremiasza - Eicha (heb. איכה) ***Księga Koheleta - Kohelet ("Kaznodzieja"; heb. קהלת) ***Księga Estery - Ester (heb. אֶסְתֵר) **Inne (czasem nazywane Nosafim) ***Księga Daniela - Daniel (heb. דָּנִיֵּאל) ***Księga Ezdrasza - Ezra (heb. עזרא) - zawiera także tekst wydzielonej w chrześcijaństwie Księgi Nehemiasza i stąd nazywana jest też Ezra-Nechemja (heb. עזרא - נְחֶמְיָה) ***Księga Kronik - Diwre Hajamim (heb. דִּבְרֵי הַיָּמִים) Teksty talmudyczne Zbawienie według Judaizmu przebiega według przestrzegania halachy, która jest oparta na Torze. Jednak jakoż Tora jest dziełem obszernym i skomplikowanym, a ponadto po spaleniu świątyni w Jeruzalem (70 rok n.e) bezpośrednie wypełnianie części jej przepisów stało się niemożliwe jeszcze w starożytności pojawiła się koncepcja jej autorytarnej i zrozumiałej dla wszystkich wiernych interpretacji dostosowanej do problemów czasu post-świątynnego. Nigdy nie udało się ustanowić jednej, doktrynalnej interpretacji Tory jednoczącej całkowicie wszystkich Żydów. Jednak próby tego osiągnięcia prowadziły równocześnie dwa środowiska żydowskich uczonych i mędrców: w Galilei i pośród kolonii żydowskich w Mezopotamii, które zakończyły się zredagowaniem dwóch dzieł zwanych Talmud (z heb. "Nauka"). Pierwszy powstał w Galilei, a drugi znacznie później w Persji Sasanidów. Między tymi dwoma Talmudami widać duże podobieństwa, ale też istotne różnice. Wynika to z faktu, że choć uczeni z Izraela i Babilonii utrzymywali umiarkowane kontakty, zasadniczo starali się pracować samodzielnie. Talmud palestyński jest starszy i krótszy, a Talmud babiloński młodszy i obszerniejszy. Używane były obydwa, ale ten drugi był uważany za lepszy i popularniejszy. Te dwa teksty (właściwe zbiory tekstów) okazały się być kluczowe dla dalszego rozwoju kluczowego dla zbawienia pojęcia halachy mocno ujednolicając żydowskie prawo religijne, po przez które rabini na całym świecie zdołali zachować jedność religijną aż do XIX wieku pomimo warunków rozproszenia i utrudnionych kontaktów. Jako iż Talmudy są efektem pracy zwykłych ludzi - największych rabinów starożytności i średniowiecznych - nie są uważane za natchnione czy święte ani nawet nie mają jednolitej formy w związku z czym Biblia zawsze posiada pierwszeństwo nad Talmudem, co z resztą sam stwierdza (Szabbat 128b; Avot 5,24). Talmudy nie posiadają nawet jednolitego dialektu języka aramejskiego - aramejska część Talmudu palestyńskiego jest spisana w dialekcie żydowsko-palestyńskim używanym w północnym Izraelu (prawdopodobnie właśnie w gwarze palestyńskiej dialektu żydowsko-palestyńskiego na co dzień mówił Jezus, jeśli teoria aramejska jest poprawna), zaś aramejska część Talmudu babilońskiego została skomponowana w zupełnie innej formie aramejszczyzny - w dialekcie żydowsko-babilońskim aramejskim. Poszczególne dialekty aramejskie nie zawsze są dla siebie wzajemnie zrozumiałe. Nie mniej Talmud - zwłaszcza babiloński, jako podsumowanie wielowiekowej wytężonej intelektualnej pracy najsławniejszych, najmądrzejszych i najpobożniejszych uczonych żydowskich dostosowujący judaizm do epoki post-świątynnej, gdy groziło mu unicestwienie cieszy się dużym poważaniem i do dziś jest głównym źródłem regulującym halachę opartą jednak Torze. Talmud babiloński i Talmud palestyński nieco różnią się od siebie treściom, ale w obydwóch przypadkach można zaobserwować podstawowy podział na Misznę i Gemarę. Pierwsza powstała Miszna, która jest głównym tekstem Talmudów, obejmuję ustną tradycje żydowską, w tym dodatki i komentarze do Tory (midrasz), głównie przepisy prawne (halacha) oraz przypowieści i biblijne legendy (haggada). Zaczęła być ona redagowana prawdopodobnie od czasu spalenia świątyni w Jeruzalem (choć według samej tradycji żydowskiej już Hillel Starszy współczesny Jezusowi miał dokonał podziału prawa ustnego na sześć traktatów), a do jej ukończenia doprowadził sam Jehuda ha-Nasi, przywódca społeczności żydowskiej w rzymskiej Palestynie pod koniec II wieku n.e i na początku III wieku. Rabini, których nauczanie znalazło się w Misznie są nazywani tanaitami. Tanaitów było łącznie 120. Dzieli się ich na pięć pokoleń. Do pierwszego należał m. in. Gamailel I Starszy, nauczyciel Pawła z Tarsu i Jochanan ben Zakkaj, znany ze swej krytyki stronnictwa Saduceuszów. Do drugiego należeli m. in. Jozue ben Hananiasz, który był w kontaktach z cesarzem Hadrianem i krytykował przesadną ascezę i Eliezer ben Hirkan, podobno życzliwie nastawiony do prawa religijnego Judeochrześcijan. Do trzeciego należy najsławniejszy talmudysta, Akiba ben Józef, który poparł powstanie Szymona Bar-Kochby za co został zamordowany przy użyciu tortur przez ówczesnego rzymskiego namiestnika Judei, gdy rewolta upadła. Do czwartego (ew. trzeciego), należy rabbi Meir i jego żona Bruriah, którzy zginęli śmierciom męczeńskom. Do piątego pokolenia należał m.in. Szymon bar Kappar, sławny poeta i gawędziarz oraz zwolennik języka greckiego oraz ostatni tananim, Juda ha-Nasi, który zredagował twórczość poprzedników w jedno dzieło - Miszne. Miszna jest podzielona zawsze na sześć porządków (sedarim), podzielonych na mniejsze traktaty (masechet), podzielone dodatkowo na rozdziały i akapity, których liczba zależy od wersji Talmudu i Tosefty. Zostały one napisane głównie w języku hebrajskim w dialekcie miszniackim z wyjątkiem poszczególnych fragmentów spisanych w języku aramejskim (dialekt żydowsko-palestyński w przypadku Talmudu Palestyńskiego i dialekt żydowsko-babiloński w przypadku Talmudu Babilońskiego). Gemara, druga i późniejsza część Talmudu, powstawała między III, a V wiekiem naszej ery - głównie w języku aramejskim (dialekt żydowsko-palestyński w przypadku Talmudu Palestyńskiego i dialekt żydowsko-babiloński w przypadku Talmudu Babilońskiego), ale pewna jej część została spisana w dialekcie miszniackim (choć ten w Gemarze lekko różni się od tej w Misznie i dlatego niekiedy nazywany jest dialektem rabinicznym) języka hebrajskiego. Nie powinno uchodzić to dzieło za kontynuacje czy rozszerzenie Miszny (tym jest Tosefta), lecz stanowi raczej długoletnią, rabiniczną analizę i komentarze do niej. Analogicznie, jak Miszna powstała na podstawie Biblii, jako jej interpretacja tak Gemara powstała na podstawie Miszny. Rabini, których dyskusje prawne i debaty znalazły się w Gemarze, są nazywani Amoraitami (w kontraście do tananitów od Miszny). Amoraitów, których było ok. 761, również dzieli się na pokolenia - tym razem osiem. W piątym wieku zarówno Talmud babiloński, jak i jerozolimski były treściowo ukończone, ale ten pierwszy potrzebował jeszcze hierarchizacji, synchronizacji, uporządkowania, a być może małych poprawek. Zadanie to podjęli ostatni redaktorzy Talmudu zwani Saboraitami (ew. Sawaroitami). Było ich tylko siedem, a dzieli się ich na trzy pokolenia. Do pierwszego należy: Rabban Josze - znany pod wieloma przezwiskami ostatni amoraita i jednocześnie pierwszy Saboraita, kierownik prestiżowej akademii rabinicznej w Pumbedicie, Rav Achaj - najważniejszy z Saboraim, który cieszył się głębokim szacunkiem wśród babilońskich rabinów, Samuel bar Abbah - przeciwnik Rav Achaja i Rav Rihumaj III, krytyk Rabbana Joszego. Do drugiego należą: Semon, następca Rabbana Joszego i kolejny kierownik prestiżowej akademii rabinicznej w Pumbedicie oraz Rav Ena, kierownik innej prestiżowej akademii rabinicznej (jesziwy) tym razem w Surze. Zgodnie z tradycją, ci dwaj dodali do Talmudu Babilońskiego kilka anonimowych uwag, które obejmowały dodawanie dodatkowych wyjaśnień i halachicznych orzeczeń. Do trzeciego pokolenia Saboraitów należał Rabbaj z miasta Rob, koło Pumbedity. Nie wiadomo o nim zbyt wiele poza tym, że był następcą Semona w kierownictwie nad jesziwą w Pumbedicie, a jego działalność zbiegła się z czasem prześladowań mezopotamskich Żydów przez siły rządowe Persji Sasanidów. Prawdopodobnie jednak to on ostatecznie nadał w VI wieku Talmudowi Babilońskiemu formę, w której pozostawał na przestrzeni następnych wieków (nie licząc epizodycznego cenzurowania przez chrześcijańskie władze w średniowiecznej Europie niewygodnych dla nich fragmentów) i pozostaje niezmieniony do czasów współczesnych. Warta umówienia jest również Tosefta. Najprościej można ją określić, jako "talmudyczne apokryfy", które w odróżnieniu do biblijnych apokryfów znalazły się w kanonie, choć mają znacznie niższy status niż Miszna i Gemara. Tosefta początkowo funkcjonowała pod postaciom różnych ustnych tradycji prawnych - barajtów, czyli apokryficznych wypowiedzi przypisywanych niektórym tanaitom, które nie znalazły się lub zostały usunięte przez ostatecznych redaktorów Miszny. Próbę ich ponownego zebrania i włączenia do Miszny podjął pewien amoraita należący do trzeciego pokolenia - Hija bar Abba i jego uczeń Hosajasz, co mu się połowicznie udało. Słowo "Tosefta" oznacza "dodatek", gdyż Tosefta jest tylko rozszerzeniem standardowej Miszny (choć niektóre fragmenty są krótsze niż w przypadku Miszny) i objętościowo przewyższa ją czterokrotnie. Jej tekst nie został skonsultowany z Sanchendrynem, dlatego Tosefta ma znacznie mniejsze znaczenie niż Miszna i Gemara, ale ponieważ jej autorem był jeden z amoraitów została włączona do kanonu. Oto traktaty talmudyczne według Talmudu Palestyńskiego: *Miszna **Seder Zeraim (alf. heb. סדר זרעים; pl. tł. "Porządek Nasion/Roślin") - porządek poświęcony głównie religijnymi i społecznymi aspektami rolniczych praw Tory. Wyjaśnia i opracowuje przykazania Tory dotyczące praw ubogich i kapłanów oraz lewitów do zbiorów żniwa, a także zasady i przepisy dotyczące uprawy i siewu pól, ogrodów i sadów. ***Berachot (alf. heb. בְּרָכֹות; pl. tł. "Błogosławieństwa") - ma charakter czysto liturgiczny. Omawia główne tradycyjne żydowskie modlitwy Szema Jisrael, Amida, Birkat Hamazon, Kidusz czy Hawdala. Traktat naucza jak, gdzie i kiedy najlepiej recytować modlitwy oraz porusza niejasne wówczas i związane z nimi zagadnienia np. ewentualne zwolnienie osób takich jak niewolnicy czy kobiety od konieczności recytowania Szema. ***Pea (alf. heb. פאה; pl. tł. "skraj") - Ten traktat omawia rozporządzenia Kpł 19: 9-10 i 23:22 oraz Pwt 24, 19-22 dotyczące konieczności pozostawienia części zbiorów, tak aby mogli z nich skorzystać osoby ubogie. Rabini szczegółowo i dogłębnie omówili w nim przełożenie tego nakazu w praktyce - np. jakich roślin dotyczy ta biblijna zasada oraz kiedy i jaka część danego plonu należy do właściciela, a jaka do biednych. ***Demaj (alf. heb. דמאי; pl. tł. "rzeczy wątpliwe") - Traktat ten pojawia się jedynie w Tosefcie i Talmudzie jerozolimskim. Pwt 24,19 nakazuje pozostawienie części zbiorów (dziesięcina) na użytek ludzi potrzebujących np. wdów, sierot czy biednych. Poza tym pewna część dziesięciny należna jest również lewitom i kapłanom (Neh 10:39; Lb 18: 21-26; Pwt 14: 22-27). Jednak nie każdy zbieracz, zwłaszcza nieżydowskiego pochodzenia musi konieczne wypełniać nakazy Biblii. Masechet dogłębnie omawia więc kwestie towarów kupowanych przez religijnego Żyda w przypadku, których istnieje uzasadniona wątpliwość, że pochodzą one ze złego źródła, które zignorowało lub niewłaściwie wykonało warunek stawiany przez Tanach. Zasądza np. w przypadku jakich produktów jest konieczność dziesięciny i jak na własną rękę ją wydzielać wobec wątpliwości czy zrobiono to już wcześniej. ***Kilajim (alf. heb. כלאים; pl. tł. "dwoistość") - Traktat ten porusza kwestie zakazu krzyżowania ze sobą osobnych gatunków roślin i zwierząt zawarty w Kpł 19, 19. Masechet dogłębnie analizuje i omawia m. in. w jakich przypadkach zasada ta obowiązuje, a w jakich nie oraz jak należy uprawiać pole, aby jej przypadkiem nie naruszyć. ***Szewiit (alf. hebr. שביעית; pl. tł. "siódmy") - Tak samo, jak biblijny dzień siódmy (sobota/szabat, a nie niedziela, jak w chrześcijaństwie) jest świętym dniem odpoczynku tak też siódmy rok z rzędu jest wyjątkowym tzw. rokiem szabatowym, w którym nie można uprawiać ziemi i darowane są długi za wcześniejsze lata. Postanowienia podczas roku szabatowego opisuje Wj 23:10-11, Kpł 25,2-7, Pwt 15:1-3 oraz Pwt 15:9-10. Najwidoczniej praktyczne wprowadzanie tych przepisów w życie prowadziło do konfliktów i problemów, więc ten masechet szczegółowo analizuje m. in. co należy zrobić przed rokiem szabatowym, co można podczas niego robić, jakie różnice w roku szabatowym są uzależnione od regionu, w którym jest obchodzony itd. Pobocznym wątkiem jest również rok jubileuszowy. ***Terumot (alf. hebr. תרומות; pl. tł. "darowizna") - traktat ten porusza temat dziesięciny wypłacanej lewitom i kapłanom rozróżniając dwie jej rodzaje: Terumat, czyli 1/50 planów dla kapłana oraz Maaser, czyli 10% produktów dla lewity. Odnosi się on do Neh 10:39; Lb 18: 21-26 i Pwt 14: 22-27. Masechet ze względu wątek dziesięciny jest analogiczny do Maaserot i Demaj przy czym Terumot dotyka problemu bezpośredniej wypłaty dziesięciny w tym jej ilości, Maaserot porusza temat tego, co i kiedy podlega dziesięcinie, a Demaj radzi, jak postępować z produktami niepewnego pochodzenia, co do których istnieją wątpliwości czy ściągnięto z nich obowiązkowej darowizny. ***Maaserot ***Maser seni ***Challa ***Orla ***Bikkurim **Moed ***Szabbat ***Eruwin ***Pesachim ***Szekalim ***Joma ***Sukka ***Beca ***Rosz ha-Szana ***Taanit ***Megilla ***Moed katan ***Chagiga **Naszim ***Jewamot ***Keutowot ***Nedarim ***Nazir ***Sota ***Gittin ***Kidduszin **Nezikin **Kodaszim **Tohorot Nie-talmudyczne teksty rabiniczne Teksty mistyczne Liturgia Święta *Szabat, Sabat, Sobota - siódmy dzień każdego żydowskiego tygodnia - zaczyna się piątkowym wieczorem, a kończy się o zachodzie słońca w sobotę. Według Księgi Rodzaju (2), właśnie w tym dniu Bóg odpoczywał po zakończeniu stwarzania świata. Dlatego też jest to czas przymusowego odpoczynku, ale również odwiedzania synagog w celu studiowania i słuchania Tory oraz rozszerzonych niż zazwyczaj modlitw. Tradycyjnie spożywa się w jego trakcie trzy posiłki. *Rosz Chodesz - drobne święto odbywa się pierwszego dnia każdego miesiąca kalendarza hebrajskiego. Jest dniem nowiu, podczas którego odprawia się specjalne modlitwy, nabożeństwa i recytuje się fragmenty Tanachu odnoszące się do ofiar całopalnych. Podczas istnienia Świątyni Pańskiej w Jerozolimie dzień ten wyróżniany był osobnym nabożeństwem i uroczystym składaniem ofiary całopalnej. Kategoria:Religie